Are You Tough Enough Too?
by Kora Flair
Summary: COMPLETE... Are You Tough Enough is back,, with a whole new look, and a whole new set of trainers. and a whole new set of contestants trying to make it big in the WWE. You Dont want to miss this
1. De Ja Vu' all over again

**Are You Tough Enough Too**.

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair

Summary: The second installment of my Tough Enough series. See if these Young hopefuls have what it takes to make it in the WWE.

ATTENTION: I AM "NOT" ACCEPTING ANY APPLICATIONS FOR THIS FIC.

Prologue: De ja vu' all over again.

The tryout location this year was the biggest one to date. On the scale of favorite hot spots, there were none hotter than, Madison Square Garden. Thousands of people had shown up this year. The WWE Scout team had pulled up to the arena.

"Look at all those people." HBK Shawn Michaels noted.

"I wonder how many are inside already?" Elle Smith, last years alumni added. Just one year ago, she was there. She felt bad, because she knew as well as they did, some of these people were going home.

The Trainers snuck in through the back and sat in the gorilla position, as the young hopefuls filled the arena. Josh Mathews, WWE's backstage announcer made friends in the crowd. "Hi." He said coming up to a tall dark haired woman. "Name and Location please?"

The young girl was full of enthusiasm. "Hi, ya'll. I'm Cayci, and I'm from New Orleans, Louisiana.

"Oh, she's cute." Kora Flair said. Now a four year veteran to the sport, and the only daughter in the Flair family to carry the "Nature Boy" legacy. The camera continued on, and Josh followed a few people. "Stop him." Kora said into his ear piece.

The young man, shook hands and winked in the camera. "Hi, I'm Bobby Burns, and I'm here to become the newest WWE superstar." Josh Matthews and the cameraman, walked into the ring, and the arena grew silent.

"I think it's time to meet you're trainers." He said, pointing to the top of the ramp.

'Headstrong' by Trapt blasted through the speakers. "Representing RAW, head trainer, Kora Flair, HBK Shawn Michaels, TE alumni Elle Smith, and Al Snow." The four members of Raw walked into the ring, and the contestants were very loud.

'Dead man Walking' blasted through the speakers next. "Representing Smackdown, Head trainer, The Undertaker, Sable, Kurt Angle, and Eddie Guerrero." All eight trainers and stood in the ring, while a table and eight chairs were being set up inside. Sable grabbed a microphone.

"You all received a piece of paper, before entering the arena, make sure you fill out all the required fields." She paused. "You're first and last name, hometown, and all the classification questions. (Personality, height/weight, hair/eye color,) Why you think you should win, ect."

"This may be the biggest chance you will ever receive, when it comes to this business, there isn't a do over, make this time count." Kurt said before sitting down.

Kora grabbed a microphone, as well as a clipboard off of the table. "First up, Bobby Burns." Bobby walked down through the seats and over the security wall. He tripped on the ropes walking in. "Hi Bobby."

Shawn Michaels took one look at him and laughed. "Where you from Bobby?"

Bobby kept his cool the entire time and didn't freak out at all. "Columbus, Ohio, sir." When he noticed the ladies staring at him, he began to get comfortable.

"Who's your favorite wrestler?" Elle Smith asked.

"Sting."

"Least favorite?" Eddie Guerrero added.

Bobby kind of smirked. "Wellâ." He wiped his forehead. "Eddie Guerrero."

The table of judges laughed. "Well we'll see if we could change that." Kora said laughing. "Bobby I cant help but notice that you seem very intimidated? Are you scared?"

"No ma'm. Just a little nervous."

"You said you're how tall?" Kurt asked.

"6'8."

"Before we let you go back to your seat." Kora said. Passing around the picture's in his portfolio, "Why do you want to be a wrestler? Why should you win this competition?"

"What makes you think you're better than all these people in this arena?" Eddie added.

"This is what I've dreampt about my whole life. I'd like to think that I've worked hard enough for this opportunity."

"Thank you." Al Snow said, picking up another clipboard.

Next chapter with the top 13 will be up next.

Kora Flair


	2. getting to know them

**Are You Tough Enough Too**.

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair

Summary: The second installment of my Tough Enough series. See if these Young hopefuls have what it takes to make it in the WWE.

You witnessed the greatest spectacle one year ago. Are You Tough Enough is back, with a whole new look, a whole new attitude, a whole new set of judges/trainers. And a whole new set of contestants trying to make it big in the WWE. You don't want to miss this!

THIS IS NOT AN INTERACTIVE FIC. I AM NOT ACCEPTING APPLICATIONS.

.........................................

While the judges were making their final decisions, as to who would be on the show, the contestants sat in the arena. Unknowing of their future. Not knowing whether or not their dreams were going to become reality or stay just that. A dream.

Kora had the clipboards of all 50 contestants remaining. "Jonothan Davis?" she asked, bringing up a video of him, and passing out his pictures.

"In." Senior trainer Al Snow said, but was quickly countered by Sable. "Out." Kora looked at Shawn Michaels.

"Out." Shawn looked at Elle, and she nodded in agreement. "He's just not marketable." Kora put up a new contestant on the T.V. screen.

"Cayci Caveneax?" Kora said sipping her coffee. "I say out."

"In." Latino Heat Eddie Guerrero said. "She's hot and she has a story to tell."

"In." Olympic Gold medalist Kurt Angle agreed.

"Out." Sable said. "I don't like her. She kind of has that, 'I'm higher than this' attitude." Elle agreed with Sable.

"Out." Al snow said handing the portfolio over to Mark. "In." he handed the pictures over to HBK, who studied them carefully. He was the deciding vote.

"She definatly has some secrets to tell." He paused. "But she's got the diva attitude already? Do we really need that?" he studied the pictures some more. 'Those eyes,' he thought to himself. "in." Kora grabbed another portfolio. "Satori?" the pattern continued for three more hours.

..,.,.,....................................,,,,,,,,

In Arena

Cayci sat in the back of the arena. She was a loner when it came to big crowds. "I heard she slept with HBK." Another contestant whispered. "I heard she's the reason Eddie Guerrero and his wife got a divorce." Another said. "Slut, she doesn't need to be here?" one, Faith Christopher said. Glaring back toward Cayci.

Cayci could feel her eyes, starting to swell with tears. When she turned to leave she ran into Bobby, and Jon Davis."

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Bobby joked, trying to be cute, but Cayci just ran past them.

"Looks like the little slut finally learned how to say no." Ashlee Rogers, another contestant said. Bobby just gave them a dirty look. The trainers were seen walking down the ramp, so they joined the rest of the contestants in the front.

Al Snow took the microphone first. "Listen up." He said, and the 50 contestants quieted down. "This year on the show 13 of you will be picked." He continued. "This year though there will be an addition. A Wild Card."

"The deal with the wild card." Kora explained. "They receive immunity for the first elimination." Kora handed the microphone to HBK.

"I'm going to make this simple. This is not a joke." Shawn said eyeing the snotty girls in the front row. "Don't waste our time, because we aren't here to waste yours." A kid in the front row shouted 'HBK Sucks' Shawn left the ring and dragged the kid over the security wall. He pinned him on the floor. "What the Fuck did I just say?"

Mark Calloway, (UNDERTAKER) walked over to the kid on the floor. "Get out. You fucked up!" he pulled the kid from Shawn's grip. "Now lets get this started." He continued. "13 of you will be called, than the wild card."

"When we call your name, come into the ring, and get your pin, that enables you a spot in the house." Eddie said. "Aidan Powers." Aidan came running down the stairs, and into the ring. "Congrats holmes. You're one step closer to becoming a WWE superstar."

"Satori Taylor.....Jenilyn Billerman." Eddie said holding the ropes open for the two ladies.

"Blade and Jerica." HBK said and shook their hands as they entered the ring. "Congrats."

Kurt looked at the list. "Ty Jordan, Jose McCormick."

"Vicky Guerrero." Kora announced. "Congratulations, you're one step closer to becoming a WWE superstar.

"Bobby Burns." Sable yelled. Bobby rose to his feet, and ran through the crowd. He hugged all the Diva's in the ring, and took his spot with the other contestants.

"2 of my personal favorites." Undertaker "Faith Christopher and Diamond Hart." The two ladies from the front row, walked in the ring, and Faith Glared at all the other women in the ring.

"Jabivn Skills." Elle announced. And lucky number 13, Dee Thompson.

Kora took the microphone. She looked at the contestants still out there, many of them crying. This was the part she hated most. "This was far from an easy decision to make." She started off. "Our wild card is Cayci Caveneax." There were many Bull-shit chants. The fourteen were told to follow Al Snow. They were led to the outside of the arena.

"You're challenge starts here." Al said, while Sable handed them seven maps. "Find the TE house. The only rule, you cannot use a vehicle, and no groups bigger than two."

Sable opened the limo door, as Al entered. "You better start now, there will be consequences to pay if we get there first."

"Well, where do we start?" Cayci asked, opening a map. Cayci is from New Orleans, Louisiana, she got into the wrestling business after her father was killed in the ring. Many don't know that about her, but he was her inspiration.

"Why don't we start by figuring out, What the HELL you're doing here in the first place.!" Faith said getting in the brunette's face. She was totally unaware of the camera's around the group. Faith also from New Orleans originally, went to the same school, and was best friends with Cayci, until something happened and Faith moved to San Francisco.

"Ditto." Jenilyn, and José in unison. Pulling Faith aside, they kept passing insults in her direction.

"You don't belong here." Vicky Guerrero said, niece of Eddie Guerrero, and daughter of legend Chavo Guerrero. She spat in Cayci's face. Cayci just stood there and took in all he insults, and glares from most of the contestants.

"Want to be partners?" Bobby Burns asked. Bobby is originally from Columbus Ohio. He moved to Minnesota on a wrestling scholarship, and lettered three years in a row, until a career threatening injury sidelined him for 18 months.

Aidan and Jerica waited for the two new partners before continuing. Aidan is from Pittsburg, Pa. he won an Olympic Gold medal in freestyle wrestling, at the ripe age of 18. Jerica on the other hand is serving her second stint in the wrestling world. Trying to become a wrestler. She was a dancer for a few weeks in the old WCW.

"Will you guys hurry up, we have an hour left." Dee Thompson yelled behind her as the contestants started jogging again. Dee has a troubled past. She grew up never knowing her real parents, and she was separated from her siblings at a very young age.

2-hours later

As the contestants arrived at the house, Elle came walking out the front door. "Congrats contestants for making it this far." Elle looked on as the rest of the contestants arrived. Elle was a runner up on last seasons TE, and she even had a successful run as Women's Champion this past year. She's also recently married, to none other than Shane McMahon.

"This place is huge." Jabivn said. Elle unlocked the door. "This place is huge." He said repeating himself once more. Jabivn has a unique look. He stands 6'7 and weighs 235 lbs. He keeps to himself mostly, but that could be a flaw in the long run.

"Unbelievable is more like it." Diamond Hart said. Diamond looked on in awe. She is from Cleveland Ohio. Blade, who's Chicago Illinois, ran through the house first. As soon as Elle seen them picking rooms she made them gather in the front room.

"All seven rooms are themed. This will be explained tomorrow." She said sitting down next to Satori, and Jenilyn. "You're roommates have also been chosen for you."

Faith and Paul were talking in the back. "As long as I don't have to room with her." Elle heard the comment, but chose to let it go.

"Each of you received a Championship pin in your portfolio. Find your roommate and find your room that matched the belt you have."

Ty Jordon, from Columbus, Ohio. All around great athlete, spoke up first. "World Heavyweight Championship?"

"Right here bro." Aidan said picking up his bags. "Name's Aidan."

"Women's ?" Satori asked and Jerica smiled, so she knew that was her new roomie.

Blade stood in the middle of the room. And put his hands in a praying position. "Please let it be a chick."

"Let me guess?" Dee Thompson said. Walking up to him. "European?"

"That'd be me!" Blade said picking up his, and than her bags. "Frank Montgomery.....Blade"

Jenilyn and Jabivn had already found their room. The Cruiserweight championship, themed room. "Maybe this should be Vick's room. It has her entire family in it." Jabivn joked.

"I have hardcore." Vicky said grabbing her bags and putting them over her shoulder. Diamond showed her the hardcore pin, she had received.

"Great." Cayci said, when she took notice of the remaining four people still in the living room.

"If I have to room with her I quit!" Faith said.

"You know you're not everyone's favorite person in the world either." Bobby snapped back.

"Chill out man. She was just joking." Jose said. Jose had been by Faith's side ever since college, rumor has it they are a couple but no one ever found it to be true.

"I have tag team." Bobby said to Cayci, and she looked disappointed. And shook her head.

"Intercontinental."

"Great." Faith said. "Just stay the hell away from me!"

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. This chapter was just to introduce the contestants to you. And my, what an interesting year we're going to have. First elimination next chapter.

FYI: To who ever is leaving me nasty reviews? Like I said before this is not an interactive fic. There for atleast be man or women enough to leave a name. Back up what you say!

Kora Flair


	3. A Lesson In Thuganomics

Chapter 3: A lesson in Thuganomics

At the house, wake up call was exactly at 5:30 am The contestants were than driven to Trax, some more eager to arrive than others. "So how was it sleeping with the wicked witch?" Jerica asked, directing her question toward Cayci, but Dee answered.

"Couldn't have been that bad. She woke up didn't she?" Dee sent a dirty look straight at Cayci. While everyone talked amongst themselves, Cayci kept to herself.

"Why don't you ever defend yourself?" Diamond asked, sitting in the back next to Cayci. "They treat you like shit, and you don't even say anything?"

"Sometimes its best if you don't say anything." Cayci answered. "I know I belong here..." she shrugged her shoulders.

In the other van however, it seemed like everybody had something to say. "Do you think we'll be able to meet Someone on the first day?" Satori asked. "I hope its Edge."

"Its gonna be Trish Stratus." Blade gushed.

"No, I bet it's Eva Hernandez, from last year." Ty butted in. "Did you see her, she's an incredible wrestler. And dead sexy man."

"I bet its gonna be Orton." Vicky said. "I heard he and Kora are back together."

"Oh yeah I just read on the internet, that they got divorced." Satori added. Faith and Jabivn were hoping it would be someone with championship status like HHH and Ric Flair.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TRAX:::::::::**

All 14 contestants walked into Trax for the first time. It was the same as every year. The names of the seasons participants on the wall. Ty took notice of last years winners Keira Turner and Eva Hernandez in white.

Jenilyn could hear Al Snow's famous words. "If your names in red, your dream is dead. If your names in white you're alright." The contestants were instructed to get changed and report to the north side of the room.

"First things first." Al said "Our ladies are M.I.A. Big can you check that out." Making note of the female trainers and contestants not there.

**:::::::Women's Lockerroom:::::::**

The inside of the women's locker room was full of chaos. "What the hell happened?" Big said yelling over the noise.

"Fight." Sable simply replied.

"Now tell me what happened?" Kora barked, and all the girls got quiet. "I swear if anyone makes a sound, you're all done."

"We came after the fight had started." Jenilyn said. "Faith and Vicky and Cayci were all in here."

Kora looked straight at Faith and she sunk into her chair. Elle handed Cayci some ice for her busted lip. "I'll go get the guys." Elle said. Big followed her, and Kora stared down the female contestants.

"Cayci, Faith and Vicky stay seated. Everyone else get out." Kora ordered.

"I'll get them started on reps." Sable said. The male trainers showed up, and Al was the most upset. Kurt didn't look at either girls. "Eddie, Shawn and Sable and Elle have to leave after lunch." Mark whispered to Big. Sable soon returned.

"What the hell happened?" Shawn asked. "Don't leave anything out." Kurt sat down next to Vicky and started to examine her eye.

Cayci started. "I was getting dressed, when all of a sudden I went flying into the locker."

"Lets not forget all the shit you were talking." Vicky interrupted, only to be stared down by her uncle.

"Shut up!" Eddie said.

"I turn around, and Vicky is standing over me. She kept telling me to hit her, and she spit in my face again." Cayci cried.

"Where do you fit in?" Al asked Faith.

"I seen the whole thing.Vicky started it all." Faith admitted. "Cayci didn't want to fight her." Elle looked on in disbelief Faith had been so horrible to Cayci why was she so nice now?

"We'll deal with this later." Al said.

Al had the contestants line up. "Alright, since we cant get along, and some people want to ruin the fun for everybody, You all will pay."

"And you can thank Cayci and Vicky for that." Kurt butted in. like no one knew who to blame. Aidan laughed. It was typical Kurt Angle.

"The track outside." Kora said "5 mile run, if anyone stops its 10 miles."

"If anyone gets lapped, its 10 miles." Al said. An hour and a half later, everyone walked inside exhausted, the reward was worth it though. The first guest of the season, was standing there waiting for them.

"Our guest today is a very good friend of mine, inside and outside the ring, and he is the reigning IC Champ." Kora boasted. "John Cena." The kids clapped and showed him repect.

"Lets not all jump at once." John laughed, as he called the kids up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Cayci said shaking his hand, but was pushed aside by Jose.

"Mr. Cena. I'm a huge fan." Jose said. All the contestants sat down, eager to hear what he had to say.

"John here has overcome a lot of adversity." Undertaker said. "Something, a lot of you will have to do."

"He has a story to tell, so give him the attention he deserves, and if you have the Intercontinental themed room, I'd pay close attention." Kora said looking over Faith and Cayci. "they're all yours." Kora smiled.

"I started in the WWE 4 years ago. I'm not gonna lie to you, or try to make it sound greater than it is." John started. "This is the hardest business to break into. 329 days a year. There is no off season."

"Whatever life you had before, forget it. These people become your family, and the life you have at home is secondary." "You're home 3 days a week, the first 2 days you're too tired to do anything, and by the third you're in such a rush to get to the next town, you miss the chance to see you're family grow up."

"Your significant other....I lost my brother, baby sister, and her unborn child a year and a half ago. And I lost my mother two months ago to cancer." Cena got a little teary eyed, which made some of the girls tear up. "You cant show weakness. And that's what really hurts." "If you cant do that, you cant be away from your family and friends, don't waste our time."

Cena looked at all of the contestants. "Any Questions?"

Faith raised her hand. "How long have you known Kora?" everyone laughed at her question, including the trainers.

John looked at Kora and smiled. "I've known Kora for since I was 16. We both were breaking into the business at the same time." The contestants practiced back bumps, arm drags, lock ups, and basic wrestling moves all after noon.John took notice of a few contestants doing extremely well. As well as a few that needed some more work.

::::::::::::::**AT LUNCH::::::::::::::**

The contestants all sat on the floor eating subway, and they watched the trainers go into a room marked "Staff only."

"Lets not forget there's an elimination later on today." Shawn said opening the door.

"You know I like John a lot." Dee said. "He just seemed so real." Diamond and Jose agreed.

"Whats wrong?" Bobby asked Jerica.

"Just thinking about what John said." She softly answered. "Never being home....missing your family."

While the contestants discussed what John had talked about, the trainers had already made their decision as to who would be voted out.

"So how's Raw treating you?" Kurt asked. It's been six months since Cena had been traded from Smackdown.

Cena laughed. "Could be worse!"

"How's Keira?" Elle asked taking a bite into her sandwich.

"Pregnant. Two more months, and it'll all be over." John said.

"So is it a boy or girl?" Sable asked.

"Boy I hope." John gushed. He and Keira found out they were expecting a few days after wrestlemania. Keira had lost her title and disappeared from WWE television. He remembers the day she told him. It was the happiest day of his life.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**ELIMINATION TIME::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The Contestants were brought into a different room inside of Trax. And this years head trainers, Kora Flair, Al Snow, Undertaker, and Kurt Angle sat at a table, alongside todays guest, John Cena.

Kora reminded them of what they get if they win. "You all did a great job in the ring today." Kurt complimented the hopefuls. "You caught onto mat wrestling fast and that's important."

"Lets get started." Kora said. "I'm holding 13 Portfolio's. one of you will be leaving today. You will have to pack your bags and go home immediately."

"Jerica..." a video package was shown of todays performance. "You have a great look, all I ask is that you're patient in the on making it this far. You're one step closer to becoming a WWE superstar."

"Satori... You have great charisma inside and outside of the ring, keep that up and you'll win this competition."

"Cayci...You have immunity for being the wild card." It was now down to the final 2.

"Will Vicky and Faith please step forward?" Kora asked. "This elimination has nothing to do with performance in the ring today. What happened today is so disrespectful to us. We chose you guys out of millions. and this is how you repay us?!" she yelled.

"Faith, you have tremendous talent, and I know you'll go far. Vicky you spit in Cayci's face not once but twice. You spit in her face, you spit in mine and everyone's in the locker room. Faith." Kora handed Faith her portfolio.

"Vicky I'm sorry." Al said. Vicky said her goodbyes, to everyone but Cayci. "Take her down." She whispered to the other girls.

"I just feel bad for the other girls." Vicky said in her final confession in the house. "Cayci doesn't deserve to be here, that's all I know."

As the remaining 13 contestants returned home, most of them jumped in the pool.

Ty came running outside. "Guys we got mail."

It read:

"13 of you left, Way to be a team, I hope you know what you're getting into, when stepping into the ring, with the Queen of Extreme."

A/N: Bet you guys cant guess who the next Guest will be. Tell me what you guys think. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far.

Kora Flair


	4. Getting Extreme

Chapter 4: Twist of Fate

:::::::::::::::::...................:::::::::::::::::::::::

It appears the honeymoon period is over and the competition to become Tough Enough next winner has truly begun. As the contestants start to get to know each other, their personalities are starting to become more apparent and the friction more evident.

With the first elimination passing, the hopefuls are becoming more and more weary of what's at stake in this competition. Cayci Caveneax walked out of her bedroom, where'd she had been all morning. Everyone was in the living room preaching about how she was going to win. "Why'd you defend me?" Cayci asked interrupting her conversation.

"Excuse me?" Faith asked pretending she had no idea as to what was going on.

"You could have easily gotten rid of me, and said I started the fight. So why didn't you." Cayci asked again.

"Because when you're eliminated, its going to be at the hands of me." Faith said trying to be intimidating. "When I'm ready."

"Guess the wicked witch has a heart after all." Bobby laughed.

"I'm here for one reason and one reason only....and that's to win." Faith cockily said.

The contestants received TE Mail and are told they are going to go wrestle in front of a top WWE wrestler. Some had speculated a certain red headed diva, in which they received a letter the night before.

"That's a lot of talk, for someone so unfamiliar with this business." Kora said walking into the house. She was followed by Brian Kendrick. He was last years photographer.

"Today's agenda should be an easy one." The head trainer continued. "But first things first, the rooms." There was a tone of excitement in her voice as she explained. "As you have noticed every one of them is themed. From the beginning to the very end, you will be monitored by a champion of that genre."

"When we get down to the final two, the twist in this season is that five of you will be returning for a second chance at fame." She paused as the contestants were getting excited. "2 of the five will receive championship immunity." Kora finished. "It will in the end pay to study up on the champions of the genre of which you were placed." She left and told them to be at Trax in a half hour.

"That's kind of spooky huh?" Aidan joked with Diamond. "Having someone monitor your every move."

"Sure wouldn't want to be Faith." Diamond joked back.

::::::::::::::::::::TRAX::::::::

"Have a seat." Al instructed as the thirteen remaining contestants entered the building. Inside the ring, their trainers HBK, and Eddie Guerrero were doing a match. They hit quite a few high spots. They all cheered when Eddie hit the frog splash and got the pin on Shawn.

"When Eddie did that frog splash." Al confessed to the camera. "The look on these kid's faces was just priceless."

"Today we review, than play on the ropes some." Shawn said.

"Who's first?" Eddie said looking at each of the contestants. "Bobby?" Bobby nervously stepped into the ring, and practiced takedowns and lockups.

"Diamond, Jenilyn, Faith and Aidan....over here.." Al called. The trainers kept the contestants busy practicing bumps, and a few new moves, as their guest arrived.

"Lita, Great to see you." Kora exclaimed.

"Kora, same here." Lita laughed. "its been so long." Lita examined the walls inside the building. "This place sure hasn't changed."

Jose was on the top rope, preparing to do a moonsault on Ty, when he spotted Lita and Kora walk in and tripped into the ring. Luckily Ty was smart enough to roll out of the way quickly.

"Aidan and Blade, you're next." Al instructed, trying not to laugh at how stupid Jose made himself look. Aidan went in and executed a perfect Houston Hang over. Blade on the other hand.

"Why didn't you do it right?" Shawn yelled at him, checking to see if Aidan was alright. "Get up there and do it again....and do it right!" Blade went to the top rope and went over the procedure until he got it right.

Fustrated Al let out a sigh of aggravation. "Get out....5 laps...for everybody." After every contestant had had their turn in the ring Lita went to the front of the room.

"The person who walks the best in her eyes will get to go to a cocktail party at her house, with some influential people in the wrestling industry attending." They were told by Kora Flair.

Jenilyn really wants to win because who knows, "Someone there might be able to discover me at this house." She confessed to the camera.

Lita took over from there. "You all learned top rope moves. Your challenge today is simple. Impress me, work a match use a move...and let your personalities shine through. That is the hardest thing to do sometimes...and after watching you all a little bit ago...bitching and groaning is not going to get you anywhere."

"Ty and Jose..." Kora said, and they got in the ring. Lita played referee. After seeing Ty wrestle, Lita says, "He's not comfortable in his own shoes, he is still very timid and his body language is very, very introverted and he needs to overcome that." The match ended quickly after that.

Diamond and Dee were up next. They started with a lock up, and the momentum only picked up after Dee hit a Tornado DDT. "Dee needs to build up her confidence and learn to wrestle more, rather than taunt. Lita is very impressed with Diamond's quick takedowns and arm bars."

Bobby and Jabivn went next. Their match started with a quick takedown to Bobby. "You have one minute left." Al reminded them as their match continued. Bobby went to the top rope and was oblivious to the fact that Jabivn had gotten up. Jabivn had run up and delivered a superplex and went for the pin. Lita had no comments for neither of the two.

Cayci and Faith went up next. Both girls started with a lock up, until Faith retaliated with an armbar. As Cayci screamed in pain, Faith gave her the twist of fate. She than went to the top rope. Faith delivered a perfect moonsault, and went for the pin. Cayci reversed the pin and got the win.

"Very good job girls." Eddie said, looking over to lita for her comments.

"I get the feeling that Faith you're too aggressive when you're in the ring." Lita said. "You don't allow your opponent any spots, and its not that great a quality to have."

"Well my trainers obviously don't have a problem with it, or they would have said something." Shawn shook his head at the comment. After Jenilyn and Satori went, Shawn worked a match with Jerica. And it was time for the final group. Blade and Aidan.

Blade was so nervous, nothing he did in the ring looked decent. Lita was getting more and more aggravated, because it made someone as good as Aidan was, look like he had no wrestling experience at all. Aidan prayed as Blade went to the top rope. And closed his eyes. 'Just like at practice...' Blade told himself. All the contestants stood on their feet, and the trainers were so close to the ring, they were practically inside. BOOM! Blade had landed a perfect shooting star press. Aidan even got up unharmed.

Everyone watched on in awe, even Blade couldn't believe what he had just done. Just three hours prior he was to afraid to do it on a mat, much less a person. Al got in the ring and hugged him so hard his eyes were almost going to pop out.

"When you get over that fear of hurting your opponent, I think you'll be alright." Lita smiled.

Lita says it wasn't an easy job to pick the winner who did the best on the runway, but in the end she picked Satori, saying, "She wrestled with such composure and grace that she had me convinced she belonged on a runway."

Satori was than told to quickly pick two other contestants to come with her to the party. She chooses Blade and Aidan, because they had the best match in her opinion.

Later that night the three arrive at the party, and are greeted by the entire North Carolina crew. Which consisted of, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Shane Helms, Joey Andrews (old Joey Abs in Mene street posse) Shannon Moore and last years runner up Domitria Jemlind Moore, who sat on the couch tending to her new baby boy Owen.

**DO-IT-YOURSELF PHOTO SHOOT**

The contestants are told that they must bring their own clothes and makeup for a photo shoot for WWE Magazine. Kora greets them and introduces them to Brian Kendrick. He tells the contestants he will be their art director for all of their shoots. However, on today's shoot, he doesn't have a hair designer, makeup artist or stylist for them. They are going to do it all themselves to connect with their own personal sense of style in the ring After they do the shoot, they will get to look at their photos and pick their best one.  
  
The girls are positioned inside and outside the ring and told to pose how they feel they should. Each contestant is given photos of WWE Superstars to compare.

Faith, dressed in a black tank top and red pants with long white boots, tries to do movement shots by jumping bouncing off the ropes.

Brian says that Satori knows how to move and her bone structure is beyond beautiful. Bobby sits on the turn buckle, as if preparing for an opponent to rise. This procedure continued for much of the after noon.

The judges this week are Kora, AL Snow, Eddie Guerrero, HBK and guest trainer Lita. Kora tells them they will each be brought up for a critique, from yesterdays and today's challenges.  
The contestants are brought back in, and Kora tells them that she only has 10 names of the 13 contestants. The people who does not receive her picture is eliminated from the competition. Some of the contestants were a bit nervous, no one knew there'd be more than one cut.

Satori, who looks shocked, is called first. Cayci is called next, and Kora tells her that the girl she sees in front of her is "edgy, she's powerful, she seems confident." Faith is given pin and is still in the running. Diamond, Aidan and Blade are all called forward to get their pins.

Jose, Jabivn, Dee, Jerica, Ty, Bobby, and Jenilyn were left standing. Kora asks them to step forward. Kora tells Jenilyn that she "has talked...about wrestling differently," and in her picture she had just seemed out of sight out of mind. Like her heart wasn't in it anymore.

"Jabivn, we've privately talked about you being here, and we also talked about your mom being sick. And you being home... and how hard it would be for you to be away that many days a year."

Bobby and Jose received their pins and sat down. With that, Kora tells us that Jabivn, is the only one eliminated. And the remaining contestants standing are also given their pins. "Say you're goodbyes..." Jabivn was instructed.

"Good luck, with everything." Al said hugging the young hopeful, goodbye.

"Under different circumstances had I left..." Jabivn confessed to the camera for the last time, "I would have stayed, and made a better effort than I have. My heart's somewhere else, but I know had I stayed I would have won."

A/N: Ha had you all going....thought there was more than one elimination did ya? You got punked..lol! jk...anyway, let me know...sorry for the long delay.....

Kora


	5. Time to play the GAME!

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair.

Are You Tough Enough Too: Includes many appearances of WWE superstars. See if these hopefuls are TE to outlast the competition.

Chapter 5: Time to play the game.

The Contestants are shown a working-out montage that seems to focus largely on Bobby and Aidan. Blade is on the phone. "being on the show is a complete ass-kicking."

Dee says that she has cuts and bruises and can barely walk up the stairs. Jerica tells Jose while they eat lunch that "everybody's breaking. Nobody wants to do this."

Jose says, "You can see some people starting to crack."

Bobby voice-overs that Ty is really into it, and Bobby would like to be more like Ty. Ty is in the wieghtroom lifting weights and then drinking something straight from a blender.

HBK says that "Ty is all business in the weight room."

In an confessional interview, Aidan says that you have to respect and be in awe of Ty's physique.

The SUVs arrive to take the contestants to the Trax Training Facility. The contestants file in and sit down in the two rows of folding chairs facing the ring. In an confessional interview, Aidan says that he was really nervous.

Faith reveals that they were instructed to stare forward once they took their seats. In an interview, Ty says that he thought it was a mental test, to see who would turn around first. "I would guess that either Blade or Jose would lose that contest." He laughed.

After they all face forward for some time, the door at the back of the room opens and Triple H walks in. his entrance music began to play, Aidan smiles. Ty makes a face like a fish out of water, causing some of the girls to laugh. In an interview, Bobby says that he saw "the beard and the ponytail" and knew that it was Triple H. the contestants are shown a quick montage of Triple H in action in the ring.

Triple H stands in front of the group, surveying them. "Are you sore, has it been hard so far." HHH asks. They all say they are, and it has. Triple H focuses on Blade, asking "Have you been taking the bumps tough." Blade nods, and Triple H says, "Big fucking deal." Triple H than orders everyone into the ring.

Once they are in the ring, Triple H orders Bobby to take a bump, and he does. Next he orders Jose to do so, and Jose complies. Next up is Blade, who practically sets off an earthquake when he hits the mat. After Blade gets back in line with the others, Triple H says, "Just for further notice, one of your nuts is hanging out of your shorts. You've got a big hole." Triple H indicates his crotch. Triple H quickly takes a bump and then asks the group what the difference was between his version and their versions.

Satori whispers, "Intensity." Triple H tells them "In the ring, wrestlers tell a story with their bodies." He than shows them a quick montage of him taking and giving hits.

Triple H picks Aidan and Ty to demonstrate throwing and reacting to a punch. After they finish, Triple H tells them that it was a "good snap," and then asks Aidan to demonstrate on him. Aidan throws a couple of punches. Triple H then throws a few at Adian, and asks whether he's hitting him. Aidan says he isn't, but it sure looks like he is.

Triple H throws a few punches at Ty and then says, "You show like that in the ring, I'd tag you for real." Obviously unhappy with his performance, Triple H dismisses him.

Triple H asks Diamond why she wants to be a wrestler. Diamond says "I like a challenge."

Triple H asks "Are you a fan?" and Diamond says not really. Triple H taunts, "You just saw it on TV and thought you'd like to get your ass kicked for a living?" Diamond wisely keeps her mouth shut.

Triple H turns his focus to Bobby, who says he is in it for the "athleticism" and the "pain." Triple H thinks that Bobby is in it for the fame, the glory, and the chicks. Bobby shuts up.

Triple H tells them his side if a wrestlers story. "wrestlers are on the road two hundred days per year, away from their kids, wives, and husbands. Even when you get to go home, and you want to rest up, you can't, because you have to be "superwife, superhusband, superdad, supermom" in the short time you have with your family."

Triple H "careers are short, and I'm not that tough, but I respect and love the business, so I will wrestle until I can't do it any longer. You guys are "on the easy track,"

"You will never have to pay dues and earn respect in the wrestling business." Triple H "I think you have a great opportunity, Do not fuck it up. Do not throw it away. Because if you do, you piss on every single person that has come before you."

Triple H offers up some examples of people on whom they would be pissing -- people who have paid their dues, old-timers who can barely stand because of injuries from wrestling, and Darren Drozdov, who is in a wheelchair due to injuries incurred while wrestling. Triple H concludes "either you want it or you don't, and if you don't want it, "Don't waste our fucking time." Triple H walks off.

The contestants get out of the ring and head home. In an interview, Aidan says "it's the greatest day of my life, because i not only got to meet one of my idols, but I got to take a punch from him and get commended on it."

"I didn't get to shake Triple H's hand." Jose joked in the ride home.

"I cant believe that you would want to after a talk like that." Blade said. In an interview, Blade says that he was impressed by Triple H, but "not to the point where he has to remain in the ring, shaking, minutes after he left."

In another interview, Aidan says that Triple H was there to teach them respect for the business, and that as soon as Triple H left, Blade was "horsing around and showing total disrespect."

Ty calls home and no one is there, so he leaves a message saying "this week isn't going that well." He continues "Triple H got through to him, and that after hearing what Triple H said about never being home and not being able to see your loved ones, I'm affected in a big way. Ty sits alone in a hallway while Bobby voice-overs that he felt sorry for Ty because he gets "exiled" from conversations because he's "the muscle guy." In an interview, Ty says that he's been pushing himself away. We see Ty get out of the hot tub and walk away from the rest of the group.

Faith says "Ty is quiet and distant from the girls."

"probably because of his girlfriend. He use to hang out with everyone, and now he just doesn't." Jose adds to the conversation.

The next morning, Ty gets up while everyone else is still asleep. Ty cooks some eggs for breakfast as he confesses that he wants to go through with the show, but he also wants to see his kids grow up, because his family is very important to him." Ty talks to his girlfriend on the phone and tells her that he misses her. In an interview, Ty says that he could "get married in six months and be happy for the rest of his life, and he can't imagine going two hundred or two hundred and fifty days a year without seeing his girlfriend."

Faith sits on the couch with Jose lying on her stomach, and says that she wants to get into a bubble bath with some wine when she gets home. Bobby is on the computer, and he shoots them a look.

BIG enters the house. Ty asks Big if they can talk privately. They go into one of the bedrooms. Ty says "what Triple H said really affected me."

"the life of a professional wrestler is difficult, and you don't get to see your friends and family much." Big admits.

"Triple H told us yesterday not to waste the WWE's time and money if we don't want to live that life, I have decided that I doesn't want to live that life." Ty says. Big and Ty shake hands.

Ty starts packing up his things. Aidan sits on his bed, and Ty says."I don't see it as giving up, because it's not that I can't hack it physically. I just know right now that I wouldn't take the contract if it were offered."

"I really respect that," Aidan commented. "although maybe you should have thought about that beforehand, so that someone else could have had your slot."

In an interview, Jose says that he respects Ty's feelings about his family, but Jose thinks it's "a shame for his career opportunities."

Jose and Ty shake hands. As Ty says goodbye to the others, he confesses to the camera "I feel like I'm letting the others down because whether we hate each other or love one another, we've become close." Ty goes into the confessional for the final time "I chased my dream, and when I got there, I realized all it was was really a dream."

"Ty's leaving caused everyone to have a gut check." Jose tells Diamond and Faith The contestants head to Trax for their daily training. Once they are there and seated, Al Snow takes one of the chairs away, and says "This will probably become a ritual each week." Cayci starts to break down in the girls locker room. "Whats the matter?" Elle asks, trying to comfort the contestant.

"Ty was getting it all down, and now he's leaving. It makes me wonder why I deserve to be here."

**Next week**: (Spoilers) the contestants get to go to _Smackdown_. Al Snow tells Blade not to disrespect him. Jenilyn thinks this is crazy. HBK states that they've "weeded out the crap." Faith wipes away tears. Diamond says that she might not belong there.

Kora Flair


	6. Working as a Team

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair.

Are You Tough Enough Too: Includes many appearances of WWE superstars. See if these hopefuls are TE to outlast the competition.

A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay. I have been in such a rut you would not believe. But i'm back baby, ready to make these guys prove worthy to win a WWE contract and a Kora Flair main character contract...lets do this!

Chapter 6: Learning to work as a Team

"Big tells us that we have to be ready early." Jerica says to the camera. "I woke up this morning, and half of us are still asleep, one of the vans are already gone....Shit!"

Jerica walks through the house to see whose left, and she noticed that it was 2 in the afternoon. As she walked toward the door, TE Trainer Elle Smith walked in the door. She had a blow horn in her hand. "GET UP!" she yelled in to it. "You Missed 3 hours of training today."

Jose came stumbling out of his bedroom, "Are you kidding me?" at this point he began, rethinking going out last night.

"You have five minutes to get dressed, or you're all eliminated." Elle said before walking outside.

-Meanwhile-

The six contestants at Trax sat and ate their lunch. "I can't believe they're not here yet." Cayci laughed. "I attempted to wake Faith up before I left." The trainers joked around with the kids, but it was obvious they were upset.

Out of nowhere Bobby started laughing. "They are going to be so behind, I could here it now..." Bobby beefed up to do his best Kurt Angle impression. "10 laps now! I'm Kurt Freaking Angle." Even the judges that were there started laughing.

"You have to do the head bobbing thing though." HBK said.

"10 bucks says we all get punished." Blade said as he seen Elle walking through the door with the 'missing' contestants. Much to his surprise, they were given the rest of the day off, and told to come back the next morning.

"You owe us all 10 bucks!" Aidan laughed.

Kora and Al walked in the building, the same time they were leaving. By the looks on their faces you could tell they meant business. "20 laps. Right now!"

Dee and Blade decided to go swimming. And Aidan and Satori, went to the store for dinner. "What should we get?" Satori asked. "Spaghetti again?"

"No let's do...." Aidan paused looking at something. "You wanna just go out for dinner?" Satori just laughed. Soon they had returned, and everyone was coming home. "Hey guys, we got mail, and the others are back." Everyone gathered in the main room.

"2 of your champions are coming at Eight tomorrow, your immunity challenge starts now." Faith read. Cayci put the mail in the box it came in. "Who's idea was it to let us all be late."

Dee rolled her eyes and muttered.. "Here we go."

"I'll go get the popcorn." Blade said leaving the room.

"How can you even accuse us?" Satori yelled. "Its not our fault you don't know what an alarm clock is."

"Excuse me? But who brought you into this?" Jerica said coming to Faith's aide." The four girls stood in each others faces, as Bobby yelled.

"ALRIGHT!" everyone turned their attention to him. "I get it now...we're all suppose to have one anothers backs right."

"What are you talking about pretty boy?" Jose asked.

"I'm talking about this being a fucking competition, We're not here to babysit one another." Bobby grabbed his bag over his shoulder. "And I'll be damned if I help the two of you further your chances of being here." Faith and Jose stood there dumbfounded.

Just as Bobby walked out of the room, Dee and Blade returned with the popcorn. "What'd we miss?" Blade asked, but was quickly hushed by Jenilyn, as Cayci and Aidan rushed past they.

"I've had it." Bobby snapped. "They want to start a war. Fine. I guarantee they'll be gone."

"Come on, there was a Video in there." Cayci said "I think we should all watch it together."

The eleven contestants all regathered in the main room,. And watched the video. It featured an intergender tag team match pitting, Rene Dupree, TE alumni Kristen Daniels vs. Molly Holly and Rob Conway. Everyone seemed to be into it.

Knock-Knock Faith went to answer the door, but Jenilyn beat her to it. "Oh My God!" she said. Everyone turned their attention to the door.

"Perfect timing I'd say." Rene laughed. They were instructed to be up and ready by 6 a.m.

"Today's challenge, we're testing your endurance, and your ability to work with an opposite partner." Kristen Daniels said. "We're also going to help on your in-ring psychology."

"So the test begins now, as HBK would say, 'This is where we weed out all the trash.'" Rene said.

"Trax is 6 miles away from here. And as I understand, as punishment from an incident yesterday, you're not gonna be driving anymore." Kristen said smiling. Just one year ago it was her standing in their place, unknowing of her future, whether or not she had what it took. "So lets go."

The group was 3 miles in, being led by Kristen, and Rene keeping an eye out, at the end of the line. Kristen expressed how impressed she was with Satori and Faith staying ahead 90 of the time. Rene on the other hand would not let stopping be an option.

"You wanna be here, you better start proving it." He yelled toward Cayci and Jerica, who's pace kept decreasing. All of a sudden, Jenilyn collapsed on the ground. Rene ran up, and yelled for Kristen to stop. "Breath...in and out." Rene told her, as she tried to catch her breath.

"She has asthma." Aidan said. He knelt down beside her. "breath in your nose." Jen did what she was told, her whole face was turning blue. "Out." Aidan breathed with her. "In and out."

The remaining contestants worked intergender tag team matches, most of the day against one another, until their trainers arrived. They were than told the team that stands out the most would win immunity, and a surprise.

"All of the teams blew me away." Rene told Al Snow, "Some more than others." Than he looked at the contestants.

"But there could only be one team to win immunity." Kristen said. Kora called the first team up, for their analysis, Bobby and Cayci, you were being judged on charisma, as a team, as well as capability, you fought, myself and Kurt Angle, here's how you did." A video clip was shown.

"the two of you work great as a team." Kristen said. "And you kept us interested."

"I didn't like it. As your opponents, we shouldn't have to carry you through the match." Kurt said. Dee and Blade were next, the highlight of their match against Rene and Kristen was a double Tornado DDT.

"Not bad, not great, but atleast I didn't fall asleep." Elle said. "Dee, what the hell are you wearing?"

"So far the best in the bunch." Rene added. Aidan and Satori, and Aidan and Diamond were shown next. "The girls together I think make a better team."

"I agree," Kora said. "Whats with you lately, Aidan, you haven't been yourself, in matches."

"You don't seem to be in it anymore." HBK said.

"Faith and Jose." Kristen said, "I loved everything you two did together."

"To me, the two of you seemed the most consistant." Elle said. "I was very impressed." Jenilyn sat out, during the matches.

"So the challenge winners are, Dee and Blade." Everyone had a look of confusion on their faces. "But the immunity winners are Faith and Jose."

**Trainers office**-

"Alright, we have 11 people...one has to go." AL said, bringing up the first still shot. "Cayci..."

"She's just very cold when she should be hot." Angle said.

"She needs to step up big time, or else I think it's the end of the road for her." Kora said agreeing with Kurt.

"Jenilyn..." Elle said. I say out!"

"Out..she doesn't want to be here anymore and it shows." Rene said.

"Her inability to perform has become a habit, I say out." HBk said.

"I 100 disagree." Kora said. "She has so much heart when it comes to this business, and its exactly what we need."

Aidan was the next topic of discussion. "He just hasn't been up to par with everyone else." HBK sadly said.

"As much as it pains me to say, I think its the end of the road for him. "Elle said.

"Diamond." Kora said.

"She's just a big o' mess to watch in the ring. I say out." Al said.

"I say in." Elle said disagreeing.

"OK I think we have our decision." AL said. "Lets rally the troops."

**-Elimination**-

The eleven contestants all stood before the line of trainers. "When I call you name, please get your video, and than sit down. "Faith and Jose, sit down."

"Bobby." Dee, Blade, Jerica, and Satori were all given the ok to sit down. "Cayci...We feel you need to step up big time, or this may be the end of the road for you on WWE television."

"Will Aidan and Diamond please step forward." Both did as they were told. "Right now I am so ashamed at who I have standing in front of me this early in the competition. "Kora tells the pair, "The Wrestling industry is about drive," she turned her attention to Aidan, "I saw a competitor....neither of you look like wrestlers...not even wrestlers in the making. Because we cant eliminate two people, it came down to who wanted it more." Kora paused and than called Aidan's name.

Disappointed but still upbeat Diamond says in her exit interview, "I honestly feel like I should be in the final three. It doesn't happen overnight."

A/N: and than there were ten!

**Next week**: (Spoilers) the contestants get a taste of _Smackdown_. Al Snow tells Blade not to disrespect him. The injuries start to catch up with the contestants...two eliminations cause the trainers to stir. Aidan proves he wants to be here, but at the expense of who?

Till than...im your host that boasts the most.

Kora Flair


	7. TE vs SD

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair. Superstars own themselves, and OC's are owned by the people that created them. WWE is owned by Vinnie Mac.

Rated: pg 13 just in case.

Are You Tough Enough Too: Includes many appearances of WWE superstars, current and past. See if these hopefuls are TE to outlast the competition or at least bag a contract.

Chapter 7: Smackdown vs. Tough Enough

After the contestants finished with their morning work out, Al put in a video. The remaining contestants did as they were told, and gathered around the television.

"Let me holla at ya playas…" Yelled Theodore Long. The contestants found out for the first time that, there was a new General Manager of Smackdown. That slot had been filled by Theodore R Long. "So you guys think your Tough Enough? The real question is, Are you ready for Smackdown? Holla holla!"

Some of the contestants started whispering to one another. When all of a sudden Eddie Guerrero stood in front of them. "Pack your bags holms, You're going to Calgary, Alberta, Canada!"

The remaining ten contestants rushed home, to pack. Some quite optimistic about their trip. "Do you guys realize we might meet Vince McMahon?" Jose boasted. "Or better yet…JBL?"

"Hey as long as I get Torrie Wilson to sign my Playboy…I'll be happy." Blade said grabbing his magazine off of his bed.

In the World Heavyweight championship themed room, Aidan was wary about his time here. "I think I'm going home." He whispered to Satori. "I don't want to…"

"They'd be stupid to let you go." Satori interjected.

"I was in the last two, three weeks in a row." Aidan said packing his bags. "Regardless of how well I do here, and how many others are worse than me, I've been at the bottom for a reason."

"Just give them a reason to keep you." Satori said, before walking out of the bedroom.

**:On the Plane: **

"I can't believe we're going to Canada." Dee confessed to the camera. "I've never been outside of New York." While the male contestants took this opportunity to catch up on sleep, the girls decided to chat up the judges and vice versa.

"So aside from this being the best business in the world, why do you girls want to be here?"

"My dad." Cayci said quietly among the other girls. Receiving snickers from Faith and the girl everyone dubbed, her evil twin, Jerica.

"Where's he at again?" Faith laughed.

"Where are you parents…you never talk about them." Eddie asked innocently. Cayci looked at everyone around. Her biggest secret was about to come out.

"My mother died when she had me…" She looked at Eddie, "And my father died in the ring…but you already knew that." She said as Eddie didn't show the shock that the others did.

"Its ok to talk about it you know." Eddie said. "The two of you have a lot more in common than you think." Eddie looked at Faith, who had tears in her eyes, and than at Cayci, who wanted nothing more than to disappear.

Faith couldn't stop her tears from coming, so she decided to share. "My father left me and my mom, when I was young…too little to remember." Eddie took this as his time to excuse himself. "and my mom died two years ago…breast cancer."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Cayci said, trying to comfort, her.

"So am I…" Faith said. "I left so early after high school, that I never had a chance to say goodbye."

Eddie sat next to Bobby and Jose, who had since reconciled their differences, and woke them up. "Mission accomplished." He said pointing over at Cayci and Faith who were now talking for the first time.

When the contestants arrived in Calgary, they walked up a flight of stairs and were greeted by Kurt Angle and Kora Flair. "We are standing in the site of the famous Stu Hart Dungeon." Kora explained. "Besides Smackdown, you all will get a chance, and the privilege of performing here, in front of none other than Bret Hart." The faces of the contestants were like Christmas morning.

"Before you all pee your pants." Kurt chuckled. "We want to remind you that there will be more than one elimination while we are here."

"I hate when they do that." Bobby said as they all walked into the hotel. "They get us all excited, than they gotta bring it slamming down." Blade and Aidan just laughed.

"So how was the flight?" Kora asked Al as the trainers stayed outside in the lobby of the Hilton.

"Things are falling ino place perfectly." Eddie whispered back. As the contestants arrived at the arena, they noticed Smackdown superstars all throughout the place. Eddie and Kurt had already left to prepare for the show.

"When you are here, you give 100 respect to the people who talk to you, and act professional!" Al told them.

**-Later**-

The superstars were talking amongst themselves, until someone barged into their locker room. He started sizing up all the contestants. "You guys aren't tough enough!" he walked up and down the line. "You're a disgrace to this business." He stopped infront of Satori, and she took a big gulp. "You think you'll win?"

"Ye…"

"Shut up. You're not going to win!" He stopped in front of Al next, and the two shook hands. "If you don't know what your doing here today by now, sit down." He instructed them. All of them sat down. "I'm Theodore R. Long." He said shaking their hands. "GM of SD."

"Teddy and I have selected a few SD stars to help us out." Al said. "For your very first Promo's!"

The contestants all cheered, and were instructed by Kora to see who was chosen. She lead them out the door and into the ring. As the contestants entered the all too familiar ring, the Smackdown theme song blasted through the speakers, and SD stars started to walk down the ramp. Some were recognized right away, like RVD, Paul Heyman Torrie Wilson. Others had to come a bit closer, like JBL, Domitria Jemlind, Doug and Danny Basham, Billy Kidman, Chavo Jr. and last years TE winner Keira Turner.

"Each of you will be given a scenario, and you have two minutes to utilize it in a promo." Kora instructed. "Mic skills are key to a great promo." Elle walked up, with the scenerios in hand. "First up…Jenilyn with the assistance of none other than RVD.

**-Promo's**-

"RVD just lost his only title shot he's ever received because of your bad interference. And he's pretty upset. You've also been his manager for a while now." Elle said giving them the scenario.

RVD hovered over Jen, he had a mix of sadness and anger in his face. "All you had to do was hit Kurt with the chair…" Jen started to shake, showing she was intimidated. "Why couldn't you do that?"

"Rob, I'm sorry." Jen said softly.

"Its all your fault…" He said .and threw her against the wall. "ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"And time." Al said. All those around clapped. "Very convincing. "Next up, Faith. Domitria's going to help you out on this one." Al said.

Scenario: Domitria has everything you want. Money, fame, looks… she rubs it in whenever she gets the chance.. Teach her a lesson.

Domitria acted like she was picking out a wardrobe, when Faith walked up. "Can I walk help you?" Domitria snickered, playing a snob wasn't as farfetched for her normal persona.

"So who'd you have to sleep with to get that belt?" Faith said. "Theodore? Or did you go straight to Vince?"

Domitria ignored her comment. "It must suck being ugly."

Faith laughed. "Not as much as being FAT!" Domitria was mortified at that comment and ran off.

"Perfect." Kora said laughing. "You know how to hit where it hurts." She looked at her clipboard. "Blade."

Scenario: Blade has just revealed himself as Torrie Wilson's secret admirer.

"Torrie…uh? I know what this seems like." Blade said, "Big muscles, nice tan, perfect body, damn girl you must be in heaven."

"Blade I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend." Torrie said, trying to keep a distance between the two. "Is there anything else you want?"

Blade grabbed his playboy magazine. "Can you sign it?" Torrie grabbed a pen. "Write 'To my first love, Blade." Torrie smiled, and signed the cover. She handed it to Blade smiling. He read it aloud. " What a joke! Love Torrie!" he threw it down, as everyone laughed.

"And cut." Al said. "Satori."

Scenario: Satori, you just shared a kiss with JBL in the ring. Crossing the bond between a manager and her star.

Both JBL and Satori went behind the curtain. JBL came out first , confused as to why he just kissed his manager. "John…" Satori said coming out with an even more confused look on her face.

"Im sorry. I guess I was just excited about the win. Kurt and Keira have been at our backs for weeks. Now." Satori put her finger to his lips, and kissed him.

About an hour later all the promo's were finished, and it was time for the first elimination. "What we failed to tell you, was that the first elimination will happen before Smackdown even starts." Al said. The look on the contestants were as if they'd seen a ghost.

**Elimination deliberation**-

" I say Aidan." Al bluntly said.

"Absolutely NOT!" Kurt retorted " he stepped it up so much today, he cut the best rookie promo."

"I agree with Al." Elle said. "He's been in the bottom three times in a row." They all turned their attention to Kora.

"Personally I do agree with you Kurt." Kora said. " I am actually leading toward Dee. She had such a weak promo , but I do agree with Al too."

"Dee seems to be uncomfortable in her own skin." Kurt said finishing the statement Kora started.

"Are we going to wait for Eddie, Mark and HBK to get here?" Sable asked, and AL shook his head no. " My vote is for Dee."

"Aidan."

"Dee"

"Aidan"

The last vote belonged to Kora Flair.

**-Elimination**-

"There are ten of you here." Kora said sadly. "I'm only gonna call nine names. "Faith." Faith took a deep breath and took her promo video. "Satori." She did the same.

Bobby, Jose, and Jenilyn all had their names called. "Blade…this is your warning, the attitude has got to go."

"Jerica." Jerica stepped forward. " You had the best promo out of everyone. But the reason you weren't called first, is because of your lack of interest in the ring. It has to be all the time not just when you want."

"Cayci." Kora held out her video. "You did what you needed to do to stay."

"Will Aidan and Dee please step forward." Kora could hear her heart break. She had this long apology speech ready, but knew it wouldn't be enough. There was a long pause and got up and left the room. Eddie, HBK and Mark had finally arrived and sat at the panel.

"Aidan, I'm sorry. Dee, congratulations." The trainers that had just arrived as well as the contestants were shocked. Even the tough as nails Faith broke down. Dee grabbed Aidan in a hug. "It should have been me." She cried. Everyone said their goodbyes, and Aidan was told to pack his bags and go home.

"im sorry guys." Kurt said, getting choked up.

The contestants went home and a fued between the judges got heated. "That's bullshit Kora!" Shawn yelled.

"And you know it." Eddie said. "There were better decisions to make, but you made it anyway."

A/N: I decided to end it here! Aidan's gone. That means eliminations are unpredictable, anyone can go.

KFP


	8. the one where the girls are on top

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair. Superstars own themselves, and OC's are owned by the people that created them. WWE is owned by Vinnie Mac.

Rated: pg 13 just in case.

Are You Tough Enough Too: Includes many appearances of WWE superstars, current and past. See if these hopefuls are TE to outlast the competition or at least bag a contract.

**Chapter title: The one where the girls end on top**.

With a tough elimination behind them, the remaining nine contestant's moral has become pretty bleak. Choices of leaving were a common subject, as of late. "I seriously don't want to be here, with out Aidan." Jerica said.

"I don't want to be here, if they let you o for being good." Bobby said. "Seriously what are they going to do if we all walk out?" Everyone sat there pondering the choice that has been bestowed upon them.

"You made a bad decision!" Mark Calloway yelled. (The Undertaker) Slamming a stack of papers on the desk. "There was no reason for Aidan to go, Al!"

"It was a group decision….so give me a break." Al yelled back.

"What group?" Shawn questioned, raising his voice. "A blonde bitch who isn't even on the roster anymore (Sable), or what a rookie, who's only here because of who she sleeps with? (Elle)"

"That's not fair." Kora said. "Look, I know you guys are upset, but I have a room full of kids that want answers. More than half of them don't even want to be here anymore. So can we all just get it together for them please?" Kora left the room, and was followed by Kurt, who was visibly still upset over Aidan being eliminated.

"Hey guys." Kora said greeting the remaining nine contestants. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" she asked referring to getting to meet Bret Hart. Everyone sat there silent, and no one would answer her. "Look I know this was hard for you guys."

"It was hard for us too." Kurt said joining the room. "So we're going to talk about it." Still no one said a word. "Dee you were obviously upset last night, you didn't even attend the Smackdown show, I don't blame you, but what's going through your minds right now?" he asked.

"I just think that the competition has gotten so tight, that the littlest mistake can send you home." Faith said. "What happens if we get to perform in front of Bret tomorrow, and I do a move wrong or something, I could be going home?"

"I just can't help thinking, why didn't I go home, and he did?" Jerica asked. "He was way better than me, but yet I'm still here." He eyes swelling with tears.

"I know what you mean." Kora said. "And let me tell you, when you make it in this business, its going to be the same emotions." Kurt nodded his head. "Why did I get the title, when she's been working 5 years for one shot? Why did I get to stay, and he got fired. Trust me, I know how you guys feel, and the only thing I can tell you is that it gets a lot harder."

**The Next Day**

With Kora and Kurt talking to the nine contestants, everyone seemed like the talk helped. "You guys we got mail." Bobby yelled trying to rally the troops. Dee had the honors of reading it.

"The Dungeon is legendary." She paused smiling. "You must be packed and ready to leave in a half hour, for a car will be here to pick you up, where you will get a chance to tangle with a legendary technician."

"You guys we get to meet Bret Hart!" Cayci yelled, as she walked to her bedroom.

**Later**

"Hello everybody." Kora said, as she stood at the doorstep of the Stu Hart Training Facility. "Today, you will be grappling with the biggest name in wrestling history. Hart." As she led them down an open hallway, they saw pictures of all the Hart's.

"I feel like I'm on fire." Satori confessed. "I love Bret Hart." They were than taken down 12 flights of stairs, but the end result was sweet. There stood Bret Hart and Chris Benoit."

"It was like seeing Elvis in person." Bobby confessed to the camera. "And Benoit being there made it that much sweeter."

"I've dreamed of this day for years….and now there he is standing right in front of me." Jerica later confessed.

"So what do you guys think?" Bret said, letting them step in the ring, and feel its full power. "This ring has been down here for more than 50 years. Same ring me and benoit trained in."

"So what do you guys think about your time here so far?" Benoit asked. "Wrestling wise I mean."

"It's not a catwalk." Blade said and Bret nodded his head in agreement.

"Physically, I think I was ready, but your mental game takes a big hit." Faith said. "That's something none of us predicted would happen so soon."

"Does anyone know the easiest submission move to do?"

"The Sharpshooter?" Bobby questioned.

"So why don't more people do it? The Rock does it, I did it, Lance Storm does it, and recently Benoit started doing it more." Bret asked, and no one volunteered an answer. "Who wants to try it?" Blade was the first one to do it, as Bret and he exchanged moves; he got Blade on the ground and put him in the Sharpshooter. As soon as he got it hooked, Blade started screaming in pain. "It's because it does a lot of damage." Bret said. "Like a desperation move."

The contestants were told to get a partner and try the move. And it would rotate, until everyone had a chance with Bret. After they were all done, Bret sat them all down. "Listen, I think you all have a great opportunity here, something guys like, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Hulk Hogan, Sting, Ultimate Warrior, Mick Foley, The Rock, HHH, even HBK." At the mention of his name Blade started laughing. "Something that we had to work most of our lives for. Succeed, for that reason." Soon Bret told them that it was nice meeting all of them, and he hoped to see them all on WWE television soon. Admitting that he was still a fan, even after all the scandal.

Kora and Al returned and told the contestants that they had three hours until the next elimination. Noticing that they were all happy, she decided to award them with 3 hours of fun, and dinner at the local 5 star restaurant, Deana's. "Whatever you said to them…" Kora said stopping Bret, "Thanks."

**::::::::: Elimination Deliberation ::::::**

"Ok people we have nine…one has to go." AL said, as Kora put up the video of Cayci, in the ring with Bret. Sable made note of Cayci taking down the hometown hero. "Any takers?"

"In." Kora said.

"She seems so natural in the ring." Bret added. "something about her I liked a lot."

"I say in." HBK said. "Jen." As they watched her video they watched her struggle in the ring. "Ouch!"

"I say out." Sable said. "Look at how uncomfortable she is…"

"in." Al countered. And Kora nodded in agreement. "Dee?"

"She did excellent today, from what I saw." Kurt said.

"What my main goal was today, was to teach them to lead a match, and she was the only one who didn't have a problem with it." Bret preached.

"I say in, from last week, the girls have stepped up more than the boys.." Eddie noted. "And than there's Blade."

**Elimination.**

Soon after dinner the nine contestants returned to the dungeon where another elimination would be taking place. "I have nine people standing in front of me, with tremendous talent., but im only holding eight video's in my hand." Kora reminded them why they were here, and that the road ahead was not going to get any easier.

"Dee…According to some people on the panel, you have what it takes to win. Keep this pace up, and you'll do just that." Kora handed a shocked Dee her video. Jose, Faith, Bobby, and Jerica were all handed their video's next.

"Cayci. You have a natural born talent in the ring, we know it, Bret told you about it, while the two of you wrestled. Sometimes I even think you know it, But knowing it, is only half of believing it." Kora handed her the video and looked at the three people that stood infront of her.

"Satori." Satori was given her tape with no explanation as to why she as at the bottom or anything. "Will Blade and Jenilyn step forward." Kora took a deep breath. "Blade, week after week, you've been able to paint us a masterpiece. But lately we've been looking at a blank canvas, and some of us are worried."

Blade stood there taking in all the criticism. "Jen, you are such a great athlete, and half the time you have me jealous, when I watch you, but when you sum up your time here, all we see is mediocre, and it has every single one of us questioning…is mediocre enough?" Blade held on to Jenilyn's hand as Kora prepared to hand out a video. "We've seen better out of you, and I know, if we push harder, mediocre will become great. Jenylin." She handed Jenylin her video, and Blade stood there dumbfounded.

At the Hotel, everyone gathered to say goodbye to Blade, as he made his final confessional. "I just." He broke down. "I'm pissed that I'm not gonna be in the top five. In my eyes, I'm still a winner. You'll see me again, I can guarantee that."

**a/n: Poor Blade huh? I guess, its true, or at least in this chapter's case…girls are better than boys!!!!!! Just kidding…no I'm not. Lol! Thanks to everyone who likes this story so far. Its gonna get better as we near the ending. **

**KFP**


	9. King of Bling Bling End of the road for ...

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair. Superstars own themselves, and OC's are owned by the people that created them. WWE is owned by Vinnie Mac.

Rated: pg 13 just in case.

Are You Tough Enough Too: Includes many appearances of WWE superstars, current and past. See if these hopefuls are TE to outlast the competition or at least bag a contract.

Chapter 8: End of the Road for her…

**W**ith eight people remaining, the tension inside the house has grown to an all time high. And the intensity grows larger with every oncoming elimination. The contestants flew back to Stamford, CT were they will endure another elimination in two days.

"Finally!" Jerica said plopping down on her bed.

"There are only 2 boys left." Satori said laughing. "6 more eliminations to go."

"As long as it's us in the final 2." Jerica said as the two friends shook on it.

**C**ayci joined Dee and Bobby in the house gym, surprised to see faith and José already there. "Its so quiet with Blade gone."

"he left his playboy here." Dee laughed, and everyone joined in when they thought of his memory, and the length he had gone to get it signed.

"So whats going through everyone's mind?" Cayci asked. "Three weeks left."

"Geez, don't be so gloomy about it." Jose said. "Look who's here now."

"hey as long as we all make the top five. And they save the best for last." Bobby laughed, flexing his muscles. "Than I'll be happy."

"Don't you see it?" Faith noted. "We're already in the top five. I mean I honestly don't see, any of us going anywhere, anytime soon, and look at the rest of them…a joke if you ask me."

"Jen doesn't even want to be here." Bobby reiterated, "and ever since Aidan got the boot, Satori and Jerica pretty much suck." He paused. "well they did before he left too…" everyone laughed.

"You boys better step it up" Dee laughed.

**J**enilyn sat in the confession room. "let me break it down for you… this house is getting ugly. The eliminations are getting ugly… I live in a divided house."

**I**n the Women's themed room, Satori and Jerica talked about who they thought should be going home. "She should have been eliminated…not Blade…" Jerica said. "or Aidan."

"yeah but in the end, who would you rather prove you're better than, Blade or Jen?" Satori asked.

"Good point." Jerica concluded, "I wonder if the other guys want to go out to lunch before Trax?"

"**W**e have Jerica and Satori, fake and faker as I like to call them. And the Fab 5." Jen confessed. "and than there's me. I get made fun of, put down, because I'm myself, and im not here to please anybody but me…Nobody here thinks I have what it takes to win..not even the judges. I'm going to prove them all wrong."

**T**he next day at Trax al gathered the remaining eight contestants, he than explained the seriousness level for the rest of their time here. Kora stood in the back of the room, with this week's guest. "I want you guys to take into deep consideration." Al continued. "Far too many of you need to step it up.

Kora took this as a good opportunity to introduce the guest. "Which is why, I brought someone here to help. Ladies...guys…This is Chris Jericho."

"but you already knew that." Jericho said, making them laugh. He talked about his journey to the squared circle, much like those ahead of him. But the reason he was here, was to instill something in each and everyone of the remaining eight. "wrestling has many elements." He told them. "You, stand up." He said pointing to Bobby. "Bring your chair."

Bobby did what he was told, and the rest of the contestants followed suit. "this is a foreign object." He told them.

Faith started to laugh. "Funny looks like a steel chair to me." The comment even made Undertaker laugh.

"thanks for volunteering smarty!" Jericho laughed back. "There's a certain way to take and give a chair shot. Or any weapon." He handed Faith the chair. "Go ahead take your best shot." Faith swung, and Jericho sold it.

Soon after everyone was instructed to find a weapon of their choice, from the trunk he had brought, and utilize it in a match with the king of bling bling himself.

"First up, Faith." Al said. She entered the ring with a Kendo stick, and both Al and HBK noted that being a great weapon of choice. When the matches were over the contestants left for dinner and Jericho and the judges sat infront of the screen, as Jericho commented on all the matches.

"With Faith, she's very good in the ring, but she holds back a lot, she was one of the best here I think, I was very impressed that she got injured and still worked through it. Very professional."

"Bobby sold a chair shot like a professional; I was very surprised that he chose the chair to work with." Jericho laughed.

"Why's that?" Kora asked.

"He couldn't keep his hands off of that Kendo stick." AL brought up the match with Satori. "She could have done better." Next was Jerica. "She wasn't as impressive as she made herself out to be."

"I was kind of disappointed in her tonight" HBK said.

"I really liked Dee. And Whew! Cayci blew me away." Jericho said.

"How so?" Kurt asked, "because she's been given us not one good performance."

"She was so natural in the ring, and she was a pro, I wasn't scared of letting her hit me with those brass knucks…and she was just good."

As they watched Jose in the ring with Jericho Kora cringed as he delivered a Dropkick, and kicked Chris right in the neck. "ouch." Kurt said.

"Jose was very sloppy, and I was scared a little bit to be in the ring with him." Jenilyn was the next up.

"Hold the phone!" Eddie said, "Who is that in the ring?"

"She took a chair shot like a man, she was busted up and didn't freak out, and she was the only girl to win the match against me…the only contestant to win." Jericho left the trainers to make their decision.

"A guy is going home." The Undertaker said making it clear. "Both those guys worked their asses off."

"Well I honestly didn't think Jose did that well, so we should keep him in consideration"

"Well enough." HBK added. "I say we get rid of Jenilyn. I'm sorry but one good performance doesn't make you great…or even good."

"Lets not forget, one good performance could change you life forever." Mark said.

"Why?" Kora asked. "She did the best today?"

"But she's been at the bottom more than once." Elle added.

"She's not as good as everyone else." Kurt added.

"That's not the point of this competition." Kora yelled.

"She's sloppy!" Eddie said. "But I do have to say, when she was in the ring, its like she was a whole new person in the ring. But its like Mark said, one good performance"

"She injured another wrestler Kora, she's out." Sable said.

For the first time, in this little dispute. "I think she stays, she and Faith were ruthless in there today, and if im not mistaken, both suffered an injury at the hands of each other, so if you fault Jen, you have to fault Faith as well." He paused. "Both those girls showed us, they wanted to be here. That they have the ability to be here."

"Out!" Elle said, and that's final, 6 out of 2, it's unanimous." Kora stood up, and walked out of the room. Elle went after her, but Al stopped her. "Give her a minute or two."

"You know, these fits are getting old." Sable said.

"Can it Sable." Kurt said defending his friend.

"Oh you guys know it too, everytime she doesn't get her way, its like this." No more than five minutes later, Kora had returned. "Jen is out." Sable snickered, and Kora lost her lid.

"She's in…and 'THAT' is final."

"She's being voted out by more than half of us here!" Sable said. "Are you blind?"

"Listen up…all of you, I run this fucking show. If you don't like it, than get out!" Kora said, causing Sable to get in her face. Al stood up to make sure no confrontation happened, but Sable walked out instead.

"Call her back in here!" Elle said, and Kora turned on her next.

"You know you really should decide what side you want to be on." Kora sneared.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Elle asked, not sure what was going to come out of her trainers mouth, just one year ago, she was taking orders from her, in the competition, but now that she was established in the business, she didn't need this, nobody did for that matter.

"It means, if me and Al didn't fight so hard to get you on the roster, you wouldn't even be here. It means you wouldn't know Shane…or be married into money, you'd be working in your low class paying job, before you were a superstar, making 6 bucks on a 9 to 5. So don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do."

Al heard the superstars walking down the hall, they were always loud, so you always heard them coming. "So whats it gonna be?" he asked, and Kora just stood there.

"its your call." Shawn said, knowing that the stress of the eliminations hadn't just gotten to her, they've gotten to everybody, he knew Sable and Kora were having problems before their little tiff happened anyway. Kurt and Mark nodded as well.

"I need a few minutes." Kora said softly before walking out of the door, and past the contestants in the hall.

**A/N: You guys are gonna hate me, but im ending it here!!!!**

**Spoilerz: Somebody gets eliminated…and its not who you think.**

KF


	10. End of the road part 2

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair. Superstars own themselves, and OC's are owned by the people that created them. WWE is owned by Vinnie Mac.

Rated: pg 13 just in case.

Are You Tough Enough Too: Includes many appearances of WWE superstars, current and past. See if these hopefuls are TE to outlast the competition or at least bag a contract.

Chapter 9: End of the Road for her… (Part 2)

**The Next Morning**

The Contestants were sent home, due to the trainer's inability to come to a conclusion, as to who would be going home. They all sat in their chairs awaiting their fates. "Like I said last night, if they can't come up with a decision, it could be anybody." Satori quietly told them.

"If they were smart they'd eliminate the weak links first." Faith said sneering at the direction Jenilyn sat. "And people like Blade, Aidan, and Vicky would still be here."

"If you want to say something, just say it." Jenilyn said, without even turning around.

"I just did." Faith coldly said.

"All she's saying is that the choice should be easy." Cayci said, trying to stop an argument from happening.

"What's to say that she doesn't mean you?" Jen questioned. "I mean come on you two hated each other and now your best buddies."

"Jealous?" Faith snickered.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "We're not here to make friends." He reminded them. "This is a competition, we're all here for the same reason and that's to win."

"Couldn't have said it better." Kurt said as he and the trainers, minus Sable walked in. "And that's part of the reason we had so much trouble last night."

Kora stood in front of them, as she has weeks prior. "As hard as it was, we did find someone." She grabbed the videos and started an all too familiar spiel about the prizes. "I have eight people standing in front of me, but I'm only going to call seven names."

"Before we go any further." Al interrupted. "Faith yesterday you broke your wrist, do you want to quit?"

"No sir."

Kora than took a deep breath. "Bobby. With you being one of the only boys left, you have so much more at stake. But don't for a second think that these girls are weak." Bobby nodded his head and stood to the side. "Jose." Jose nodded took his video and did the same.

"Dee." Kora held out her video. "Chris Jericho said that he was the most comfortable in the ring with you, lets keep it that way."

"Satori, Jericho's comments shocked all of us. He said that you didn't put out as much as he thought you could." She handed her the video. "I know you can, because I've seen it. Its not a good time to start holding back though."

Faith, Cayci, Jerica, and Jenilyn all stood infront of Kora, and she paused for a long time. "Faith… the more you get in the ring, the better you get, but the cockiness isn't needed or wanted. It was very disrespectful to mock Jericho when he discussed stuff with you guys." Faith took in all the criticism. "Leave that attitude at the door."

Jerica held onto Cayci's hand. She had a feeling all morning that it would be her. "Jerica." When her name was called she let out a big sigh. "You look surprised that I called you?"

"I didn't think I did as well as everyone else."

"No you didn't, but the reason you were called is because you've done better."

Cayci and Jenilyn both stood before, Kora and the judges. "One of you seems to have such joy, and such a vivacious and contagious personality. The other doesn't seem like they want to be here at all. One of you a lot of the trainers really believe in. The other a lot of the trainers feel like there's no place for her in this industry--that's the way it is. That's the way it has always been."

"If the two of you were in the final two, you would think the choice would be obvious, but it's not. Each of you have something we're looking for, but neither have the total package. We've said it over and over again, 'One good match doesn't make you a professional, or good for that matter.' But sometimes it does…" she looked at the video in her hand. "Jenilyn."

"I'm sorry Cayci." Before Jen could get her video Cayci let out loud weeps, and broke down where she stood. Bobby ran forward and grabbed her in a hug. "It's ok honey" he tried to reassure her. When Kora hugged her she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I wanted this so…bad." She said between sobs. A few minutes later she had finished saying her goodbyes and left with everyone else, except she would be packing her bags and going home.

**Cayci** sat in the confessional. "Hey guys this is Cayci Caveneax…looks like I didn't win." She started to cry again. "I don't get where they didn't think I wanted to be here…I think I wanted it more than everyone else here. But I lost…I lost big time."

**A/N:** Awwww! Poor Cayci…. Merry (Belated X-MAS) and happy New Years guys…

Until next time, im your host that boasts the most….KF


	11. The Challenge

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair. Superstars own themselves, and OC's are owned by the people that created them. WWE is owned by Vinnie Mac. You guys know this already.

**Rated**: PG 13 just in case.

**Distribution**: Want…Take…Have….Just Ask! Me Casa Es tu' Casa…or something like that...lol.

**Are You Tough Enough Too**: Includes many appearances of WWE superstars, (current and past) See if these hopefuls are TE to outlast the competition or at least bag a contract.

**Chapter 11**: Doomed to repeat your past.

"Than there were seven." Faith said as she looked at the empty bed, where Cayci had slept just 24 hours prior.

"How in the hell did Jen survive another elimination?" Dee asked. There was an eerie feeling spreading thru the house. One that seemed to grow stronger with every elimination.

"Who Knows?"

"You guys … We got a letter." Satori said as she read it out loud:" I hope you did your home work: those who don't know there history are doomed to repeat it. Be ready at 5:30 tonight. Kora."

Jenilyn sat in the confessional she was quiet because you could hear the voices of Bobby and Satori talking about her. "At first this was just a competition and now, the fact that they're all breaking gives me all the motivation in the world to win." Jenilyn confessed.

"I just can't see why they'd keep someone like her…"Jerica said. Jen overhearing all of this decided it was finally time to defend herself.

"If you guys have such a hard time with me being here, than do something about it."

"No one said…" Bobby tried to keep the peace but was cut off by Jen.

"Bullshit." Jenilyn yelled. "Because I have just as much reason to be here, as any of you."

"Yeah well I beg to differ." Satori said, getting into her face.

"You got something to say to me…I suggest you say it."

"I just did!" Satori said making Jenilyn back down. "I'm not afraid of you."

The seven remaining contestants walked into Trax, already aware that their challenge would be a mental test."Ok." Kora said getting everyone's attention, "Today's challenge is called 'A dose of History' and if you turn your attention to the back doors, your challengers…"

Everyone turned their attention to the back Eddie and Kurt were the first in, they were dressed in dorky retro tuxes. Maven and Miss Jackie were the first ones to come through the double doors. TE season 3 winners, Johnny Nitro and Matt Copatelli followed.

"And season 4 winners, and runner up, Keira Turner, Eva Hernandez, and Domitria Jemlind Moore." Al said.

"Both teams will be playing for a one week trip to Germany." HBK said, pumping up everyone's spirits. "Kora tell these fine folks the rules will ya!"

Kora smiled as Eddie, HBK, Al, and Kurt stood in front of three boards. "A dose of history is, very similar to Taboo and wheel of fortune. The object is to get as many answers correct, to spell the name of a legendary wrestler that matches your clue that in a second team leaders will choose."

Undertaker brought a smaller board with the clues. "You have 10 minutes to choose 2 team leaders. After the first puzzle is completed, the leaders pick new leaders. The quickest time to complete 10 puzzles win.

Both groups went to their respective corners. "Alright, I think, Keira… you should defiantly be a leader." Maven said, "And whoever else wants to go?"

"I'll do it." Domitria laughed. "Unless we have a puzzle person?"

:::::::(&()!!&)!&)!&()

The seven contestants were at a stand still as to who would be leaders. Jenilyn was the first to step up, knowing that if she did good, she'd be here longer. "Why don't you do it Satori?" Jen suggested. "That way we have 2 puzzle people?"

Satori glared at her. "I'll do it." Bobby said, as The Undertaker called them back in the line up.

"Alright we need the four leaders." Kora said. She noted that Jenilyn being a leader was a smart choice on her behalf. "Alright pick your clue, and first letter." Both Bobby and Jen looked at the board. And Satori whispered to Bobby.

"Gorilla Monsoon." Bobby answered, in response to the clue that Jen whispered.

"Lets pick O as our first letter….we can get it quicker. By the time they were done they noticed that the other team already had their clue and letter picked.

"Ok, let the games begin." HBK smiled. "Leaders you can give your clues, but you cannot say anything related to the name…or the gimmick…and start."

"This is a position named after him." Jen said, and she looked at the others for someone to scream an answer.

"Gorilla Monsoon." Faith yelled switching places with Jen.

"Stone Cold and Brian Pillman gimmick." Keira yelled, "Letter L."

"Hollywood Blondes." Maven yelled.

"Because they have a tale to tell…" Satori said, looking at her clue. "Because, its their life…"

No one knew it. "Come on Guys. More clues." Jerica yelled, as she seen that the TE alumni already had 8 puzzles.

"Memoirs, to relive the past." Jose said.

"Why a wrestler writes an autobiography!" Jenilyn yelled. As she and Dee ran up…"Grab one." She read the clue…. "Easy."

Dee read the clue….when she heard a whistle… "Miss Jackie DQ'd for mentioning words in the clue."

"Come on!" Faith yelled. "We got this 2 more.

"Ric Flair, Tully Blanchard, Arn and Ole…." Dee said.

"The Horseman…The Four horseman…" Satori yelled. And both Dee and Jen shook their heads.

"New…no ones done it before…..the first?"

"The original Four Horseman." Bobby yelled.

Both teams were on their last puzzle, the team leaders were Jenilyn and Satori. Satori pointed out stuff, for the sudden death round. "Ok….Super bowl…biggest show ever.."

"Wrestlemania."

"1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003…honorable diva….hot.." Satori said.

"Babe of the year." Bobby yelled as the buzzer sounded. Both teams sat there as the trainers decided a winner.

"The winners of 'A dose of History' is Season 5." HBK said, as the seven contestants began to cheer. "Sorry to do this, but only six of you will be going, there will be an elimination."

&!&(!::T&A!::

At dinner, excited about their win, the contestants forgot about the elimination, for the time being. "Whats the hardest thing for you guys in the business now?" Jenilyn asked.

"Earning your stripes." Eva said. "No matter how many great things you do, you're always gonna be that kid that won a competition."

"Whats the best thing about this business?" Faith asked.

"Seeing the world." Keira said "Having just one fan ask for an autograph…that's what makes it all worth it."

"How was it doing that TLC match…cause I watched it, and it was awesome." Bobby said.

"It was defiantly one of those matches that could make or break you." Eva said.

"You want all you matches to be memorable…but you always have to have atleast one that will stand out through your entire career." Domitria said.

::::::::##&#

**Elimination**.

"I have six tickets in my hand." Kora said. "One of you is going home, and the rest of you will be boarding a plane to Germany in 2 hours."

"The First name I'm going to call…Bobby." Bobby took his plane ticket, and stood aside the pack.

"Satori…You were starting to worry us, we thought you were losing your edge…but you stepped it up so much today…and put your personal issue's aside…I'm proud of you" A relieved Satori took her ticket, and stood by Bobby.

"Jenilyn."

"What?" Jerica said to Faith causing whispers to start.

"I called you Jen, because among your peers, you knew the most, you were the fastest, and like Satori, you were able to stop the drama…and you did well." Kora said handing her the ticket.

Faith and Dee were both given their tickets. "Will Jerica and Jose please step forward." Kora held the final ticket in her hand. "You two don't look happy."

An emotional Jerica spoke up. "I just think there could have been a better choice for the final two."

"Both of you have a lot of growing up to do. The Question wasn't who's better than who…or who knew more than the other. The Question was, who wants it more…and we chose Jerica."

Jose stood there. And gave Kora a hug goodbye. And the contestants weren't happy. "You guys its cool, if its my time its my time. I'm not gonna get upset…Good luck, and have fun in Germany."

Jose made his final confessional. And left the house. And the remaining six contestanst packed their bags to catch their plane for Germany.

**Until next time, I'm your host that boasts the most….KF **


	12. Judge and Jury

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair. Superstars own themselves, and OC's are owned by the people that created them. WWE is owned by Vinnie Mac. You guys know this already.

**Rated**: PG 13 just in case.

**Distribution**: Want…Take…Have….Just Ask! Me Casa Es tu' Casa…or something like that...lol.

**Are You Tough Enough Too**: Includes many appearances of WWE superstars, (current and past) See if these hopefuls are TE to outlast the competition or at least bag a contract.

**Note**: Sorry for the real long delay…it hasn't been that long….has it? I'm having some problems… all is good in the world, and here's your new chapter!

**Chapter 12**: Judge and Jury

As the plane landed in Frankfort, Germany, the contestants were eager to get to their house. "I am so tired." Jerica said. They had a contest to see who could stay up longest. Needless to say the trainers were use to long plane trips.

"Told you, you guys don't stand a chance." Kurt said throwing her bag over his shoulder. "Besides… Al's stories would put me to sleep too." Everyone laughed.

After a two hour ride to the house, half of the contestants were already sleeping. "We're here." Bobby said walking on the porch. "Are you sure this is the place?" Faith asked as she noticed that the door was unlocked.

"Whose stuff is this?" Jen asked pointing to the bags in the front hall. Faith led the pack to the front room, where they received quite a shock.

"What!" Dee yelled. And just about everybody else's jaw dropped.

"Are you for real?" Satori screamed hugging her friend. "Oh My God! Aidan!" All the eliminated contestants stood before them.

"Missed you too." Aidan said hugging her. Everyone caught up with each other.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bobby asked, handing Cayci a glass of water. Blade started jumping around, as well as Diamond, and Ty.

"We're back in the competition!" Blade piped up. He gave Dee a huge hug! "Wanna party!"

**:Later:**

"Time for bed." Vicky said heading into the master bedroom.

"Where are we sleeping?" Jenilyn asked as she followed the other contestants. It was a question she, and the rest of the crew would soon regret. The six remaining contestants were led to the upstairs of the house. It was completely empty, just one big room with a cot. And six blankets.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Dee said marveling at the entire room.

"Sleep tight guys." Vicky said before breaking into laughter.

"Well now what?" Faith asked setting her blanket and bag on the cot. "I do not like this one bit."

"We sleep on the floor." Bobby simply replied, making his bag a pillow. Faith acting like the 'Diva' everyone knew her to be complained even after everyone fell asleep.

The next morning TE Mail was delivered upstairs. Jen took the letter from Faith. "How well do you know one another? Have you really been that honest. Judgment Day has arrived. Who will make it to the final 4?"

"Someone's getting cut today." Satori said looking at Bobby. And pointing toward Jenilyn.

"Good morning" Kora smiled greeting her students. All the trainers were there, as well as two rows of extra seats. "There are four seats to your left." She started. "Those represent your final four."

"It's time to meet your guest judges today." Eddie smirked as all the previous contestants now became 'their jury'.

"They've had a chance to see everything since the beginning." Elle said, turning on the television. "All the confessions, secrets, backstabbing, secrets….everything." Clips were shown from tryouts until this morning. Needless to say everyone was surprised with what they saw.

Most of the clips were of Faith making alliances with everyone in the house, than telling how she would use them to get on top. "Everyone's making friends…and getting close." She said. "But in the end they have to remember…this is a competition. And I'll do anything to win it."

The next clip shown was Faith screwing almost everyone over causing them to get eliminated. And she and Jose scheming to throw team matches, instigating a lot in the house.

The final clip was more or less Jenilyn's revenge. She finally got her revenge by burning all of Faith's videos and personal belongings. "You want to mess with me?" she asked sadistically. "You better take notes. This aint a game you're gonna win."

The judges than explained that the jury not the trainers will be deciding who will make it into the finals. "You have one more challenge to prove yourself worthy. And someone will win immunity." Al said.

"What we didn't tell you was…only three of you will make it to the finals." Kora said as their faces looked confused. "We have decided to give whoever wins immunity the power to keep one of you in…or bring someone back."

After a challenge, the trainers decided to do a one on one with the contestants. "Jerica than Bobby." HBK said. "This is your chance to talk to the jury, and plea for your spot."

Jerica faced the jury. "I think the fact that I've been in this thing this long proves something…I belong in the WWE and this is my niche."

Bobby went next. Than Dee, followed by Satori. Jenilyn stepped in the room. "I'm not gonna lie to you, if the competition is suppose to be like this…all catty and all the backstabbing. If that's all you can see than I'm asking you don't keep me around. Send me home…"

"You're asking us to send you home?" Aidan questioned. Jenilyn broke down in tears.

"I came here with one thing only to prove. I've lost sight of what this is all about. Its not who I am…this game is ugly."

Faith was the last one in the room. The trainers thought for sure they would crucify her. "You have two minutes to tell us why you should stay in this competition." Cayci smirked.

"Because I was the only one who knew how to play the Game…"

"That's it?" a perturbed Jose asked.

"You can't fault me on that." Faith said walking out of the room. She was only in there for a minute.

Elimination was up, and the six contestants stood before the jury and the trainers. Kora stood in front of them. "I have six people in front of me. But only four spots to fill. Will Bobby, Jerica and Dee please step forward."

"Bobby, some of us think you have what it takes to win, some of us think you haven't shown the 'it' factor yet." Kora started. "Dee, and Jerica. You've been on a free ride for far too long. Its time for payment, and both of you are running short."

She looked at the videos in her hand, as well as the immunity charm. "Dee, congratulations. You made it to the final four." Bobby and Jerica stood there. "Jerica, you didn't make it to the final four…i'm sorry. Please join the jury."

Bobby, Satori, Jen, and Faith all stood before Kora, and the rest of the trainers. "Satori…i'm sorry." Satori broke down in tears. "But you're in the final four." Kora smiled as Satori gave her a hug.

"I have one more spot." Kora began. "To make it in this business, you have to do a lot of things you don't want to do. You have to stand out among the rest, it's so important to make them remember you. I am proud of all of you. But to win this competition…you have to play the game…and do it well."

"Immunity and the third spot goes to…" Kora paused and looked at the video than at the three standing in front of her. "Faith."

"Faith now you must decide…are you keeping someone in….or are you bringing someone back." Al said.

"I need to talk to the trainers in private." Faith said. The trainers followed Faith outside, after a few minutes they all returned.

"Go ahead." Kora said urging her to make a decision.

"I am taking myself out of the competition." Shock filled the room. "I'm giving my spot to Bobby, and my immunity goes to… Aidan." Faith gave Bobby the video. And hugged him.

"Aidan…will you please join the final four." Kora instructed. "Here are your final four." She said as everyone clapped their hands. _Bobby Burns. Aidan Powers. Dee Thompson. Satori Jaide Taylor._

**A/N: There you have it The Final Four. Where almost done!**

**Until next time, I'm your host that boasts the most….KF **


	13. Biggest Show on Earth

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair. Superstars own themselves, and OC's are owned by the people that created them. WWE is owned by Vinnie Mac. You guys know this already.

**Rated**: PG 13 just in case.

**Distribution**: Want…Take…Have….Just Ask! Me Casa Es tu' Casa…or something like that...lol.

**Are You Tough Enough Too**: Includes many appearances of WWE superstars, (current and past) See if these hopefuls are TE to outlast the competition or at least bag a contract.

**Note**: Sorry for the real long delay…it hasn't been that long….has it? I'm having some problems… all is good in the world, and here's your new chapter!

**Chapter 13**: **biggest show on Earth**.

The four remaining contestants gathered into Trax, for the first time, back in the states. Kora Flair and Al Snow were there to greet them. "Congratulations on making it to the final four." HBK said shaking hands with all of them.

"There's only one week left." Kora said. "And only one more challenge." She looked toward the door, as Vince McMahon walked through the door. "Meet Vince McMahon, your final guest."

Everyone had huge smiles on as he walked past them, and to the front. Bobby was the first to shake hands with him. "Just to be in the presence of the man, who had a huge part in me wanting to do this." Bobby confessed to the camera. "He's larger than life, and hopefully I'll be working for him."

Vince told his life to the four. He hit on points that he wasn't allowed to become a wrestler. How he grew up, his battles with himself and his family. "In the end, I always knew this is where I'd be, and it just blew my mind that my kids, wanted to be here with me." Vince explained.

"Vince McMahon is a giant." Satori confessed. "A friendly giant!" she laughed.

**:AT HOUSE:**

The house's dynamic has shifted tides, and everyone getting along. Dee and Satori, started packing the bags. "I don't want to pack." Dee said. "Cause that means we're going to be leaving soon."

"You guys we got a letter!" Aidan yelled. He began to read, "You never know when your time is coming, be ready in an hour, and a limo will pick you up."

"Elimination?" Bobby questioned, getting worried. "What do we wear?"

A limo arrived at the house, and the four contestants piled in. "Excuse me, can you tell us where we're going?" Bobby asked, but the limo driver didn't answer. An hour into the ride, the limo stopped and the window dividing the front and the back, came down.

"Oh My God!" They all got excited, when they seen who was driving the limo.

"You are outside of one of the most famous arenas in the world." Vince said. "People in and out of this sport, dream of performing in a place like this. You perform here, and you're made."

Bobby had a huge grin on his face. "Madison Square Garden."

"Let's go inside." Vince said letting them out.

Inside the arena, they were greeted by Superstars, officials, staff members. "I hope you're ready to perform." Vince told them. Kora had them follow her to a locker room. Where some of the superstars were. "Bobby and Aidan will fight, on Sunday night heat, tapings, and Dee and Satori will have a tag team match. On Raw."

"Are you kidding me?" Dee asked. Getting all excited. "Who are our partners?"

"Trish Stratus will be teaming with you Satori, and Dee, you're partner, is…" Kora paused checking her sheet.

"Me." Eva Hernandez said, walking into the room. Eva was last season's winner. She explained to them how big MSG was. And that it was her second performance there.

'Not that kind of girl' blasted through the speakers. And Eva did her thing, while Dee was just soaking it all in. As soon as they entered the ring, Trish's music hit. Satori, being a true performer, played the heel persona real well, she mocked Trish.

Eva manhandled Trish at the onset but Trish avoided a splash in the corner and came back with a clothesline into Air Canada. Eva turned the tide, though, dragging Trish over to her corner where Dee scored with a snap suplex.

Dee ran Trish's face into the mat repeatedly then after snapmaring Trish over, Dee scored with a somersault neckbreaker. However, Trish countered Dee charging into the corner before landing a headscissor takedown, allowing her to tag Satori in. Dee dropped Satori to the mat with a hammerlock but Dee countered with an armwringer into a full Nelson.

Satori took Dee to the mat with a hiptoss before taking Dee to the canvas once again but as she came off of the ropes, Satori ran into a knee from Eva. Satori retorted with a right hand before scoring with the Widow's Peak on Dee out of nowhere to give she and Trish the victory!

**:_confessions in italics_:**

The Next morning, Satori woke up, to the phone ringing. "Hello?" she let out a sigh of sadness, when she heard her ride was waiting outside. "Alright, I'll be down give me ten minutes." She and the other three contestants went downstairs. "I'll see you guys in a couple months." She gave them all a hug, and helped the limo driver load her bags.

She took one final look at her friends, and got into the Limo. "_I came here with one purpose, and that was to at least make it to the final four." _A video montage played of her time here. "Satori?" Kora asked for the last and final spot to make it to the house.

"Out." Sable said. "I don't think she is what we're looking for." _"Performing at MSG will be forever implanted in my mind, and winning to boot." _

"I agree." HBK said. "She doesn't have enough maturity I think." He passed on her clipboard and Al through her in the 'No' pile. _"Being here, I've realized that I have a lot of growing up to do. I haven't been as consistent as everyone else, I've been depending on too many people for too long." _

Bobby was the second of the four to leave. "My name is Bobby Burns, and I'm from Columbus Ohio." A vibrant youngster said, as he stood on stage, in front of 5000 people that wanted to be where he was. _"Overall I think this is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Back at home everyone's the same, and to come out here where everybody's different. It's nice to know that other people are just as passionate as I am_."

"I'm going to give my spot to someone who really deserves it." A cocky Faith said smirking. "Bobby."

"Are you serious?" a hesitant Bobby said, when she nodded, all he could do was hug her.

:

Dee and Aidan made their ways back into the house. "Than there were two." He joked, as Dee's eyes swelled up in tears. "whats the matter?" Aidan asked hugging his new found friend.

"I just don't know about all of this." She softly said.

"You're in too far to be backing out now." Aidan joked. And she hit him in the arm.

"I want to take care of my family, I have younger siblings, and I just…what if I don't win, they're gonna be so disappointed." Dee said, as another Limo pulled up.

"But what if you do?"Aidan said hugging her. "They're gonna be happy for you regardless, because your following your dreams, and its going to set a huge example for them."

'"Will Aidan and Dee please step forward." Kora could hear her heart break. She had this long apology speech ready, but knew it wouldn't be enough. There was a long pause and got up and left the room. Eddie, HBK and Mark had finally arrived and sat at the panel.

"Aidan, I'm sorry. Dee, congratulations." The trainers that had just arrived as well as the contestants were shocked. Even the tough as nails Faith broke down. Dee grabbed Aidan in a hug. "It should have been me." She cried. Everyone said their goodbyes, and Aidan was told to pack his bags and go home.

"_Being eliminated once already put a lot of things in perspective for me. If I don't win, no big deal, just another road block for me." _Aidan confessed_. "I promised my mother before she died, I'd do something with my career." _He blew a kiss to Dee who was sitting on the porch. "_To Dee, you have loads of potential, I wish that someday you will embrace that, because you're going to be great."_

**: (flashbacks italics):**

Dee found herself sitting on the large couch in the living room, once againShe walked through the house to turn off all the lights. "I don't think it would have been the same with out half the people that made it. " she confessed.

"You have no right to be in this competition." Vicky Guererro said, slapping the spit right out of Cayci's mouth. **a/n:(hmmm…grilled cheese, I'll brb)sorry guys but I was hungry. :)** "Vicky, You're eliminated." Kora said.

The next thing that Dee confessed had to do with what happened in her room the cruiserweight room. _"I've never been spontaneous." Dee laughed_. _She followed her wacky roommate outside, it was 2 in the morning, and Faith and Jose had come along as well. "Blade your crazy!" Dee yelled. As he jumped off of the roof of the house and into the pool. _

"_You're turn." He yelled Dee crossed her hear, closed her eyes, and jumped." _

"The best thing to happen to me, is experiencing life." Dee cried. As she walked out of the house, where, he friend, and former contestant Blade was waiting for her. " I want this. I've lost so much in my life, and I just want a do over." She smiled as Blade gave her a peck on the cheek.

"WWE here I come!" she yelled as they drove away.

**A/N: Okay peeps, this is where it all ends. Next chapter is the live finale, where anything can happen, a few familiar faces, will make their presence felt, and 2 people will walk away with WWE contracts. Hat I need from you guys is, ur emails that way we can talk Theme music and brand, face/heel, you know. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**KF**


	14. AND THE WINNER IS

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kora Flair. Superstars own themselves, and OC's are owned by the people that created them. WWE is owned by Vinnie Mac. You guys know this already.

**Rated**: PG 13 just in case.

**Distribution**: Want…Take…Have….Just Ask! Me Casa Es tu' Casa…or something like that...lol.

**Are You Tough Enough Too**: Includes many appearances of WWE superstars, (current and past) See if these hopefuls are TE to outlast the competition or at least bag a contract.

**Note**: Well here it is people, the final chapter, remember, there can only be 2 winners, and its not who you expect! Also some of the ex contestants make their presence felt. All is good in the world, and here's your new chapter!

**Chapter 14**: **…And the winner is?**

All seven trainers evaluated the contestants individually. From the beginning, until now. "Ok you guys…we need two names." Kora said sipping her now cold, coffee.

"Bobby Burns?" Al said, as his video appeared on the screen. "Any takers, no pun intended Mark?"

"Kids got potential." The Undertaker said.

"Against someone like Aidan though, I start to question that theory." Shawn Michaels noted.

"What impresses me about Aidan though, is that even being voted off for over 3 weeks, he hasn't skipped a beat." Kurt, Aidan's biggest fan in the competition said.

"Let's not count our ladies out just yet." Eddie laughed. "I'm a huge fan of the girls this year."

"Well you all know how I feel about Dee." Kora said. "I don't trust her in the ring. She's had the most to prove, between her and Satori…and I don't think she's done that."

"I don't feel comfortable with her in the winners circle, either." Elle said. "Something just turns me off."

"Agreed." Mark said. "She hasn't done much for me."

"Satori has a star quality about her." Al butted in.

"She's likeable. She reminds me of Trish Stratus, when she's good, she's real good." Eddie laughed. "And when she's bad…"

"She's real bad." They all said in unison. Kora let out a huge sigh. "Now we're in the same predicament as before." She put her head down on the table.

"Kurt who do you pick?" Al asked. "I choose Bobby, and Satori."

"Aidan and Satori." Kurt simply said.

"Dee and Bobby." Mark said, walking over to refill his coffee mug. "Elle?"

"Bobby and Aidan." She said, sighing. She hated this, and now she understood how hard it was when she was a contestant.

Shawn nodded his head, in agreement. "Kora?"

"Satori…and, Bobby." Eddie butted in. as everyone looked toward Kora she shook her head.

"I hate this you guys…I really do."

**Live in Times Square**.

For the first time in seven weeks the Tough Enough season five contestants were together again. "This is the Coach, and we are here live in Times Square." The Coach stood beside Raw's backstage announcer, Maria, and SD Diva Torrie Wilson. "This is the finale of Tough Enough, and only 2 can walk away a winner, Maria, who do you have down there?"

"Coach, I am standing here with Satori Jaide Taylor." Maria said, the camera cut to Maria. And the guests at her table ranged from her family, and TE winner Eva Hernandez. "What are your thoughts about tonight?"

Uncomfortable about answering questions, she made the best of it. "I just hope the results are fair, and the right people win."

"And who are the right people?" Maria asked, sticking the microphone in her face.

Satori smiled as the fans began to chant her name. "Well I hope one of the two is me."

"I hope you get what you want, girl." Maria smiled. "Alright, lets take a look at your time here." She said as they turned their attention to the titan tron.

Torrie Wilson stood beside the Kurt Angle prodigy, Aidan Turner. He was joined at his table by the lovely Kora Flair, Blade and Jerica from this season, and HBK Shawn Michaels.

Another crowd favorite, amongst the fans Torrie couldn't even hear herself speak. "Aidan you've been the odds on favorite to win, after being voted off once already, how does it feel to be known as the comeback kid, and make it to the final 4?"

"Man!" Aidan said, as the chants got louder. "I'm just lucky that I have such a strong fan-base." They cut to his journey on Tough Enough, and went to a commercial break.

"We are back live, and I am the couch, this is the finale for Seasons five TE, Maria, who's your next guest?" As the camera's cut to Maria, Kora and Kurt Angle snuck to the back.

"Well Coach, unless you've been living under a rock, my guest needs no introduction, Ladies and gentleman, Faith Christopher." Faith came from backstage, and received a mixed reaction from the NY crowd.

"Faith how does it feel to be classified the Jerry of Survivor?" Maria asked.

"The who?" Faith said rolling her eyes.

"Well, the bitch of this years show." Maria said moving back a bit.

"I'm not bothered by it, if I was any different, I wouldn't of made it past the auditions." Faith said sitting on the stool that was set up on the stage.

"Some people say you're a bit selfish. What do you have to say about that?" Maria said sitting down across from Faith, feeling more secure.

Faith laughed, than something in her changed. "Selfish?" she got in Maria's face. "I gave my position in the final four up, in a competition that I could have easily won." She stood face to face with Maria now. "But you call me selfish?"

"I never said you were…" Maria said getting scared, Faith had her backed into a corner.

"Are you scared?" she smirked as Maria nodded her head up and down, "Well you should be…"

"Welcome back, I am the Coach, and the man next to me needs no introduction, The Kamikaze kid, Bobby Burns…Bobby how ya feeling?"

Bobby laughed. "I'm just glad that I wasn't the one on stage with Faith. Lets hope she doesn't make it, we'll all be in trouble."

"Lets take a look at your time here." Coach said. The video footage started off with what has become the most recognizable phrase this year. 'I'm Bobby Burns and I'm from Columbus Ohio.'

"Alright we have the final member of the fantastic four." Torrie Wilson said. "Dee how you feeling girl."

"I'm so nervous." Dee smiled, looking over to Te contestant, and odds on Favorite Cayci Caveneax.

"You've been quite subdued this whole time, do you think it affected the outcome?" Torrie asked.

"No…if it mattered, I think I would have been gone a long time ago." Dee said. "So they must have seen something that they liked."

"Good point." Torrie laughed. "Lets take a look at your journey so far."

After the footage was shown they went to their final commercial. "You ready to do this?" Kora asked, the nervous Angle.

"I just don't want to make them feel bad, you know." Kurt said, looking at the monitors. He saw that the commercial was over, and Coach was back on.

"This is what it all comes down to folks, Lets take it to Kurt Angle, and my favorite WWE diva, Kora Flair."

"Thanks Coach." Kora said. She looked at all the contestants, and fans in front of her. "Every year we look for something different. To offer the WWE and its fans."

"There was a huge lot full of talent, and we were so grateful to work with you guys." Kurt said. "So give yourselves a huge hand."

"Alright…" Kora said in her professional trainer voice. "Will the final four contestants please stand up." All four stood from where they were seated. "Aidan, there's no doubt about it, we've fallen in love with you." She said as the fans cheered. "Please sit down." The fans began to boo. "Dee, you remind us a lot of the diva's already here, not sure if that's edgy enough...please sit down."

Satori and Bobby were asked to step forward. The fans weren't sure who to cheer for. Kurt looked at both of them. "Bobby…Satori, please watch the tron behind us, for the first Season Five TE winner." He said, everyone and the fans watched the monitor.

The Video fast forwarded and rewound through the entire season, until the screen went green, and the words WWE films presents:

Satori just shared a kiss with JBL in the ring. Crossing the bond between a manager and her star.

"Oh my God!" Satori said with a huge smile on her face. As she continued to watch the clip with tears falling freely from her face.

Both JBL and Satori went behind the curtain. JBL came out first , confused as to why he just kissed his manager. "John…" Satori said coming out with an even more confused look on her face.

"Im sorry. I guess I was just excited about the win. Kurt and Keira have been at our backs for weeks. Now." Satori put her finger to his lips, and kissed him.

"I'll see you in the ring, John." Satori smirked.

After the screen went dark again, Bobby gave Satori a huge hug. "Congratulations Satori." She received a standing ovation.

She stood in the podium. "All I have to say is…Where's that contract. And anybody got a pen?" everyone on stage laughed. As she signed her contract. And received her trophy.

The remaining three contestants were all asked to come up front. Kora stood in front of them. "Had you worried, when I asked you to sit down didn't I?" she laughed. "This is it."

"Lets take a look, at who is the ultimate TE winner." Kurt said as a huge curtain was pulled off of the tron, revealing the Season 5 TE winner, Dee Thompson. The camera cut to her and she was on the ground, balling her eyes out. She walked on the stage overwhelmed with emotions.

"Wow!" she said holding up her trophy. "I've wanted this my whole life." She paused as the fans were behind her for the first time tonight. "This just goes to show if you follow your dreams, they can come true. I don't know who to thank…" she said, "But I do from the bottom of my heart, and I promise." Dee stood on the stage and took a mic with her.

"You aint seen nothing yet!"

**A/N:** Well that's a wrap, and in the words of reality TV, see ya'll next season, or in my case (haha) see ya'll in the sequel. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and took part in one of my funniest fics to write. Congrats to the winners, and if you didn't win, don't be discouraged, knowing me, and the way WWE works, others will magically appear too.

Kora Flair

**(Your Host who Boasts the Most)**

**Thanks for reading. You guys Rock!**


End file.
